


Lord or Lady He's Mine

by Reddestiny92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Along with semi-AU past is very different, Different last wish for jewel, F/F, F/F is technical, F/M, Not following most of the plot, OCs - Freeform, OOC, Other, Sesshomaru is not really a woman but is like one, altered powers, it'sawkward, semi-au, some characters brought back to life, technially futa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: (Okay so, this is the third time this story has been written..first time i stopped as I wanted to do something more mature but that site, well that was no good. On a different site I didn't like how I had to respond to readers and didn't really like the way I set it up. This...well..I don't know. Last story for now don't want to spam just really wanted to do this one again.)Sesshomaru never wondered what it was like to be a woman but now he has no choice but to find out...technically in his case. Forced into a temporary form he has no choice after hiding out but to turn to the one person he never thought he would let in. Though it comes at an unfortunate season for one like him he won't be addressed as anything other no matter how little his reflection resembles himself. Kagome's biggest issue is dealing with slowly losing control of her abilities along with an all too obvious attraction to the new.....Lady of the West. Unfortunately for her, he might just like her too.





	1. Mi.....lady?

**Author's Note:**

> Um...well if you're still here after that mess of summary I can't really say much except I'll add a warning if I think of another and I hope you give this a chance.

…..

 

Kagome sighed as she stretched she was sitting on a tree branch, deep in thought for a while she could...she would have convinced herself that she had feelings for Inuyasha. That it was normal to give him space while he worked out his issues. However, it didn't work out that way, thinking of her wish more happened than she thought she wasn't sure she could ever return to her time again but after wishing for happiness part of her wondered what that would even mean for her. Sango and Miroku had been going back and forth, she thought as they were close now, at peace with their children that they found their own happiness.

Though there was more, Kohaku remained close something just for Sango though her happiness was Miroku's. It was something she was shown he matured a lot more even though there were times she wondered how they would do, but he proved he was good for her. She thought they were sweet, surprisingly Kaede had a wish close to their companion...to see Kikyo live peacefully. To see her face to face as an ally instead of an enemy was one thing Inuyasha's arm around her was another.

She didn't take it as hard as even she thought she would if anything she wondered if that had been something for her peace with his choice she wouldn't have had before. She wished she could talk to her mother about it, though they would live in this world forever time wasn't truly moving that is in the first few years of course people were aging, babies were growing into happy toddlers some passed away but they weren't being sped along. Even with the well closed, she kept the idea on her head that one day this time would mesh with that and she'd see what happened to family and her friends.

If it didn't at least she would know they were safe without her, for now, it existed right along her own time. She was sure Souta would grow up and their grandfather would keep on going at least to see him get married...at least she hoped, her mother...well they all might miss her but live peacefully thinking she was doing the same. The jewel didn't bring everyone back to life, it didn't even bring an eternal peace to the world around them Sango and her family remained in the village taking care of enemies near by while their children were protected along with Rin and Shippo. There were demons some harder to cut down than others that were still hostile in their nature some that kept to themselves preferring the life they had to fighting...sometimes.

The royals one could call them, though there were still wars sometimes smaller...sometimes beyond what they had seen before it wasn't exactly a negative with demons. They didn't see Sesshomaru much but the last time they did was when what she knew was cut short. The kids were getting older happy with the family they had even Jaken seemed at peace just following his cold...but reliable master for the rest of his days.

She knew the wish though simple and vague in it's way led to this to some she had seen a glimpse of what would pass for them and who would get what they wanted. All she saw was that he was satisfied seeing Rin safe with her own kind and that he got his arm back. She didn't tell anyone what the wish was it wasn't important they...those around her knew it was her they had to thank for happier times.

She sighed right now they were getting married, Kikyo asked her personally not to come and she was more than happy to have a reason not to go. In the time here she had cut her hair leaving only a few bangs angled at the side for herself, she chose a darker make up and replaced her uniform with a short black kimono some still commented on her free style dress of course believing the old uniform was skimpy. She didn't care so much about that she wanted a change while keeping to what she would have liked. Looking at old pictures she once brought to show them she could see little of the old her on her face. It was something that brought peace to her mind. She looked down noticing that Jaken was approaching before Sango said she was ready for kids she trained Kagome though she wasn't the only one she took lessons from she taught her valuable skills.

So even without arrows, she was fine on her own.

She wasn't sure if her senses picked up as a gift from the jewel or if she had completed adapted to the world around her but Sango helped. Part of her felt like more happened than she was shown not that she could complain when she went on patrol and Kohaku went with her it was nice to be able to easily keep up with him...gone were the days she'd have to ride Inuyasha's back.

“Priestess!”

Honestly, she knew Jaken didn't care for her and it took some time before he would address her as anything other than Inuyasha's wench or girl. Even though that wasn't really her role anymore she'd take that over anything else.

“What do you want Jaken?”

“Mi'lord.....uh could you come down it's a struggle to say with prying ears.”

She raised an eyebrow before she moved to jump down looking over him as Kilala came over transformed she had a low growl coming from his throat. Jaken wanted to hit her with his staff, she didn't seem to like him, Sango thought it was because he smelled bad laughing as she stated there were no hard feelings her nose was just sensitive. From the way she was now, Kagome knew something was up about him.

“Well I'm down, and she'll probably eat you if you start anything so what's wrong with Sesshomaru?”

“....Well, he needs help, you can do a spell or something to help him can't you?”

“I'm not a witch...”

She didn't tell anyone but while she still had some access to the little 'tricks' as she had her confusion on what she could do without the training was valid. Some of her abilities like her sense appeared to have gotten more powerful, she could use her energy in different ways than Kikyo could....but for the most part she was weaker in several areas. She had a feeling that Kaede knew but she let her handle it on her own, decide what was best.

“Well whatever you can do....your assistance is needed he has no reason to trust that other priestess but he's familiar with you..I say it should be an honor he would consider you worthy at all.”

She rolled her eyes.

“What does he need?”

“You'll see.”

As she moved to stand Kilala went to her side as if she distrusted Jaken than she normally was she patted her head. With Sango staying close they had spent even more time together she still adored the other of course but when they needed her she would always go with them staying in the village seemed too light for her. They followed him out some weren't changing their schedules while many celebrated with their once beloved priestess. She was glad there wouldn't be many free to alarm though, she left on her own plenty of times but she never had to travel with Sesshomaru's trusted that would send off more warning signs.

What would a demon lord need with a human he barely acknowledged?

There was one that saw her leave he could trust her leaving on her own though.  
….

After a while it seemed the sun was going down Kilala had nudged Kagome until she got on her back ready to bolt at a moment she couldn't be sure of her mood. Something that had her on edge she didn't feel like he was anything for her to worry about but obviously her companion noticed more. She was watching for any changes she noticed rustling but it didn't concern her one bit, it was only A-Un he wandered over, he seemed so docile for one that Sesshomaru kept with him. He didn't seek out many but when the children in the village came up to him he was more than happy to entertain them. Kagome thought the demon developed a soft spot for human children.

She realized the twin heads wanted a pet from her Jaken cocked his head the creature gave him trouble sometimes but even he found it odd he wanted attention from her. She slid of Kilala who fell in step with A-Un as Jaken pushed the brush out of the way showing the heavily concealed cave. It was visible enough when right next to it.

“Mi'lord I've come back, I've brought the priestess.”

“Come in here then...”

Kagome cocked her head hearing the female voice she was curious to see if he found himself a mate. Sango taught her that while most demons had one mate one like Sesshomaru could fall under the power of choosing his. She hoped he found someone that was as kind to Rin as he could be, she followed Jaken in seeing the light from the fire she cocked her head seeing only one her mouth fell.

“......Sesshomaru??”

  
“You will show mi'lord the proper respect!”

She ignored him walking forward gone was the handsome Lord of the Western Lands...she couldn't say when she accepted seeing him as handsome but it was true enough. He was replaced with a demonic curvy beauty. He frowned his now pouty lips giving her a much lighter expression, he crossed his arms over his chest glaring at his mokomoko for not covering more. Jaken already had to find a smaller kimono to fit him the plain white and light blue cloth clung tightly.

“What do you think woman....?” he snapped but really he sounded so tired and......well innocent she guessed that she felt bad for him.

“....I..what happened?”

“If I knew that I'd have no reason to talk to you..and that took four days as it is, if you can't do anything then leave and keep this mess from your mouth.”

He grit his teeth dropping his head he hated this but he swore if he looked in the water one more time and saw that face staring back at him he'd be the one screaming. Aside from the few men that dared to flirt with him, poor bastards didn't stand a chance, he of course only had markings no need to play with his own make up. His eyes didn't even look the same, blue just barely hidden behind the light wave of his hair, no longer simply straight.

It was the most she heard him speak in a while, she cleared her throat.

“Well, I'd need to know some background to know if I could....fix this or not, what were you doing?”

He sighed.

“Nothing, I was walking through the forest and woke up like this...Jaken told me I had collapsed suddenly.”

She shifted closer and bent in front of him instead of smacking her hand away as she lifted up his hair he froze. He didn't feel himself in the least aside from other problems plaguing him lately, the summer was hot enough as it was. She noticed the blush as she looked for cuts or anything that would give her a clue as to what changed him.

“You're going to have to take off your clothes.”

“What for....?”

“So I can look for marks, I can tell Kaede without giving out your....state she's good with marks if I can't really help. There is also Sango if it's only for demons, help me help you huh?”

He sighed as he moved to stand with a shuffle he was bare, she blushed even more even in this time she never thought a man could very much litterally give her body image issues. That is, Kagome is a beautiful woman her training kept her shape fit and as she grew out of her awkward teen phase she matured in other ways on her own. Still breasts he wasn't meant to have with the demon shape common for some female demons was much curvier. Though of course in his mood when he was a proud man there was nothing for him to be proud of .

She stood examining his arms and legs he clenched his fists as she looked closely asking him to lift his hair for a better look he glared at Jaken who turned around as soon as he meant to undress. Commenting that he was here if Kagome got fresh. As if he needed protection just because of this cursed form.

Finding nothing out of the order she almost told him to get redressed before she noticed the back of his ear a little red dot with a spiral of purple around it she poked it absently he tensed moving away from her.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Relax you have a mark on your ear get dressed.”

He frowned sliding the cloth back on looking away, he was pissed.....he felt embarassed freely exposing himself to her that was an unnatural feeling that only pushed at his patience more. He would cooperate in any way he could to change back. Still, in his mind that was a lot he should have waited he felt like some untouched virgin trying to push themselves only failing in the end because of her own morals.

“I could get back pretty soon but with the wedding, I'm not sure Kaede will be available until much later you'll waiting another couple days.”

“....”

Jaken sighed as he came closer after peeking to make sure he was dressed.

“You can't leave....”

Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look and he darted behind her leg.

“The uh...whatever this is weakened him, he can't sense any danger or fight on his own and the staff....is only so useful humans may be trustworthy in this area but mi'lord has many enemies near by. It was enough of a risk leaving just A-Un.”

Kagome cocked her head.

“You're completely defenseless...?”

He didn't comment his irritation coming of him in waves, she rubbed the back of her head, they were essentially on the same side. She couldn't really just leave him when she was apparently the only one he was meaning to talk to like this.

“Oh you need a barrier...well if you'd rather not leave....” she paused as he glared at her, still failing at looking truly hostile with one mood fighting another.

“Which I understand, I can stay and leave early to meet with Kaede.”

It wasn't that long of a walk as the wedding started later in the afternoon but Kikyo wanted a nice large party peace for all the villagers whether they cared about her wedding day or not. Things would be busy just for the fun of it. He didn't say anything but he bent and sat down apparently it was acceptable enough the barrier was small but then so was the cave. He sent Jaken to get food with A-Un funny enough Kilala went along to watch him.

As Kagome sat next to him he made a noise.

“Why so close...?” he muttered.

“My powers are weakening....it'll shrink long before I leave you don't want that to happen when you can't be under it.”

He scoffed.

“Whatever...”

“Does anything hurt?” she asked after a moment.

“Why?”

“I mean, it must be uncomfortable being turned into something else, when you aren't a shapeshifter who is used to it.”

“I haven't turned completely there is nothing to hurt.”

She looked at his lap.

“....Not even there?”

His face flamed as he bared his fangs.

“It's there.” he snapped, more like he wanted to strike her but wouldn't.

“Okay okay...inside? So it wasn't actually split or anything?”

“Shut up....”

She couldn't help but smile she didn't mean to tease him but there was some tension that faded at least.

“Right....any pain in your stomach?”

“Sounds like talking.”

“Just wondering if you're just pissed or pmsing.”

“Pm what....”

“Nevermind.”

He glared, growling low in his throat as her smile grew, he could curse her for still looking...well acceptable to him he could say this wasn't the time for thoughts like that.  
…...

 

 


	2. A curse from afar

…....

They sat in silence as she said the barrier was starting to shrink he didn't feel so concerned though he could go through what he hated most every second it would change and go back. Now, he didn't want to feel safer because Kagome was there he looked down for a bit before he heard a noise from her.

“If looks could kill that stone would be dust.”

He glared at her.

“I'm so glad you find amusement in my situation.”

She smiled at him.

“I'm not making fun of you, I can't imagine whatever curse or whatever this is could make you feel, but you have to relax. What I do know is that it's easy to take advantage of someone with a little magic when they are frustrated. Maybe you can force yourself to change back just by keeping calm, it's not impossible.”

He shook his head though the idea made sense enough.

“As if I could just relax...especially now.”

“Mating season? Sango warned me not to leave without protection and not just Kilala I have more daggers on me than it would appear.”

He tossed his head back gaze agitated.

“Don't make that face, I said I understood, many around here know that you and Inuyasha are brothers without being able to defend yourself I imagine there would be more than a fight you'd have to fear. Looking like that anyhow.”

“What's that supposed mean?”

“You know.”

“No I don't.”

“Simply put, when feelings are shallow well your shape would attract more than who your father was.”

He tensed though the thought crossed his mind and dug a hole it wasn't likely to come out of they fell silent again as they were rejoined Jaken tossed some stray pieces of wood on the diminishing fire. Roasted fish on the nearly open road...it was nostalgic in it's own way. Jaken looked between them he of course wasn't one that would respond to the nearly female heat of his master he knew he was still a man there. Though he didn't wonder about Kagome they had passed others he mentioned that before the four days he was willing to look for her he hid for a week. She wondered how long it would be before it was too much for him to hide.

As the fish were finished she stood with Kilala at the edge of the barrier she saw the movement of demons outside some already seemed crazed looking for the scent of a ripe female, she looked over her shoulder they'd be disappointed...or not. She patted Kilala's head never thinking after everything this would be any part of her life. He looked over though as she looked away he frowned.

“Shall I get anything else for you mi'lord?”

He shook his head giving him a look that said he wanted him to be quiet.

His mind was spinning enough.  
…..

Late into the evening Sesshomaru felt an exhaustion that wasn't usual for him he blamed the change, to be tired yet unable to relax, she appeared to be sleeping but he wasn't sure he moved to stand annoyed feeling the weakness. There were times when his frustrations grew during this time he didn't spare time for many unlike the demons that served him or even lived near thanks to allies spreading their followers had things differently than he did. You couldn't just get your rocks off with anyone he knew that Inuyasha didn't have restrictions being a half demon and could reproduce freely. During mating season where desires were harder to control there was always a chance a full demon could find a mate without the choice of someone who was preferred and end up with offspring.

He didn't want to risk it, though it seemed to get harder every year he glared beyond the barrier trying to focus on more than the heat controlling his thoughts. With a breath he turned to go back to the fire ready to put it out, Kagome watched his slow movements.

“Can't sleep?”

“I have no need for sleep...” he muttered, no longer believing it himself it wasn't like some demons he did need a little sleep but worked up and frustrated he wasn't going to sleep like this.

Fire out he sat down silently, she shifted.

“Want to lay near me?”

“What good would that do....and don't you dare say that's where the women sleep.”

She shook her head.

“No no it's no time to make fun, I just thought it might help you settle since I have control of the barrier.”

“I don't need to be comforted like a child.”

“Of course not a little back rub and soft singing works for a little kid but a demon in your situation well you keep making this face like you're going to bite me so can't imagine that would be any good.”

He groaned in annoyance though she watched as he did eventually give in and lay next to her fighting his desire to give in to his agitations and fight for his dominance. He couldn't stand this but at the same time she was unfortunately right. She listened to his breathing after a while he relaxed and they both drifted off he didn't want to be at ease in form but the season was the only thing that ruled him as easily if anything it was an excuse he would gladly scream from the top of the lowest peak so any and everyone could hear him.

If it wasn't for the worst time of his life, hardly dramatic as it was the only time he could lose his control and the power that he had reason to be proud of. He didn't have to live without that so it was one of those things he didn't know how to do. It had only just started it could only get worse from here.  
…....

Kilala nuzzling her head woke her up as it often did when she had to travel with her and Kohaku it was a silent nod that it was clear and they could move. Though when she did the action growling there was, of course, another warning there. She tried to move only to find that she was a bit constricted Sesshomaru's leg was over one of hers as he hugged her waist. With his lips parted in his current state for a moment, she couldn't help but think he was...cute.

She shifted wriggling her finger to get his ear he made a noise but hardly responded to her poking his neck, however, had him sitting up in a second he pulled himself from her in a second as she sat up to stretch.

“Sorry to wake you but I figured you wouldn't want me to leave you asleep here without a barrier.”

He didn't comment but she saw a dusting of red mixing with his marks she smiled.

“Don't be embarrassed I won't tell if you don't.”

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, nothing I do now has to do with me....this situation and the season has forced me to behave...unlike myself. If you tell anyone anything I haven't told you to I'll kill you.”

She moved to stand up and put her hands on her hips.

“That would leave you with Kikyo to turn to, you didn't trust her over me who else is on your side?”

He sighed.

“Sesshomaru relax, you don't want to hear that again I know but I have no reason to go spreading around your business. You don't really know me but you trusted that enough to get Jaken to come find me. Trust me now.”

He only nodded absently he couldn't really argue that before she climbed on Kilala's back he asked her to speak to Rin for him. With a light smile she nodded, the barrier disappeared. She moved to leave uncommonly nervous Sesshomaru moved further into hiding unsure if he was completely alone as far as horny demons went.  
….

When she returned Kohaku was waiting for her she smiled at him he was getting taller as it was and reminded her of Souta, when they got along. She smiled she even missed the arguments sometimes they were family after all.

“Everything okay Lady Kagome?” he asked.

“I told you Kohaku you don't have to call me that.” she said as Kilala nuzzled him he patted her neck with a grin.

He shrugged at her words though, he was just used to calling her that now, even Miroku slipped into it sometimes still.

“Everything's fine...Sesshomaru just needed some assistance and he doesn't keep a priestess around.”

Kohaku nodded as she paused it was enough of an explanation and he trusted him.

“Oh I see, do you have to go back to him then?”

“Yes but I need to talk to Kaede is she awake yet.”

“Aye child.”

She jumped as Kaede managed to catch her by surprise, damn senses, she asked Kohaku to leave them and tell Rin that Sesshomaru couldn't stop by but asked how she was doing. Kaede waited for him to disappear beyond the trees before she looked at Kagome. She was always proud to see how she moved forward in life she would talk to her as if she were the extra voice of motherly wisdom. She was glad to see when her word was helpful or when the younger woman relied on her for most anything. She knew she wasn't as needed as she once was but she was never made to feel that way. She was proud of all of them even Inuyasha he grew in his own way.

“Kohaku told me that he saw you leave but that you might come back quickly since you weren't in a rush. When he came to check I asked to come along, what did the demon lord want?”

“He is just having a problem....I was hoping if you or Sango could tell me something to help, he has this odd mark that has left him weak and during the season...it has left him more in need than he'd want to admit.”

She nodded as Kagome described the odd mark saying she hadn't seen anything else but if it was nothing then clearly something was off that he wasn't used to.

“A dotted spiral...it does sound familiar, I understand some he wouldn't call friend might have tracked him but I might have to see it.”

“I could recreate it on paper, he's not jumpy yet but he is a little hostile.”

“That would do.”

As they returned to her hut they saw that Sango was there dressed for a patrol, she smiled seeing Kilala bounding over to greet her. Kaede explained that the party didn't last long as the demons were restless last night. The demon slayer had pulled her hair into a braid and up into a bun. A simple style Kagome helped her with when she wasn't working she liked to have something simple to do with her hair she considered cutting it short entirely like her husband had but changed her mind as Kagome taught her how to manage it while keeping it trimmed. She grabbed her arm and pulled her in to get the paper she had once brought for Shippo though he had long since used up his crayons, grabbing a brush and ink she scribbled down what she had seen.

After filling Sango in the pair was silent for a moment.

“I can't say I've seen anything like this before does he know how he got it?” Sango asked.

She shook her head.

“He said Jaken told him he passed out, they weren't even in a battle.”

“In that case this is familiar, it's actually a generic sort of.....bruise you could call it, I've read about it in my spare time. Sometimes you can get it from a bite from specific demon bug it's a mark so that the swarm can find you. There is a twin to it, one that doesn't effect demons and only leads to a small rash and fever in humans it's unclear where it comes from. Both blue in color, was it blue?” Kaede explained waiting.

“Red and purple.”

She tapped her chin as she walked to the back room, she returned with an arm full of scrolls, dusty and ratty but still solid. She went through the roll looking for a few notes. Sango was curious what was wrong with him, not to mention wishing to know if it called the extra demons in the area. Her father taught her well to avoid demons in the season they were always more dangerous and a human couldn't just will them with their bodies in most cases.

“Ah....here it is, you know these scrolls were written a long while ago passed down from generation to generation I kept them for Kikyo. These marks can be placed upon a demon from great distances preventing them from getting revenge as easily. Combined with the daze of the season it would be expected that he's not feeling right. Red and purple...this one is quite dangerous for demons. It will continue to weaken him until he is purified, rather than killing him he will turn into a human one with less the half the strength he would have had as a child that had just begun training.”

Sango shook her head.

“Who would make such a thing? We didn't even know anything like that existed.”

“It was started during a treaty we were meant to prevent the wrong people from getting their hands on it. As old as these are they are copies. I do not know who has the originals but whoever it is hasn't been active in a long while, had he been hit with a black one he would have been long dead for you to see it.” she explained.

“Can it be fixed?”

“Aye...you must find a flower, of matching color Mount Hakurei and crush it, mixing it with your blood he should consume the mixture. If you can't get there before he becomes human then there is only a half chance that it will work. Most humans are likely to vomit it back up before holding it in long enough to find out.”

“Why Kagome?”

“Because she is the priestess that found out about it that is why we kept these during a fire we were ambushed. There was no ill intent meant by the loss, though you can see how difficult the curse is meant to be to break. I would suggest you get moving, the change will not be immediate even if he does fall human entirely his blood will remain a constant mark of what he once was.”

“So during the next season...demons he won't be able to defend himself against....” Sango trailed off as Kaede gave a solemn nod.

Kagome stood up.

“I....”

“Don't you worry child, we will not say anything but without knowing who cast it there is no telling who already knows to look for him now.”

“He's protected right now...but I better hurry, he's been like this for a little over a week already.”

“Go...we will tell Inuyasha you're helping his brother for our alliance and no more.”

“And take Kilala with you.”

“I couldn't, what about the patrols here?”

“Please Inuyasha is still in the honeymoon phase he won't let Kikyo do anything he'll be here to help, Kilala's trained senses are much better for travel. Right girl?”

She smiled at the affectionate growl.

“I'll pack some food and what not for you while you get anything else you need.”

She nodded hugging her.

“There is just one more thing she seems really uneasy around Jaken.”

“All the more reason to take her with you, it's possible Jaken himself is not the problem but that Sesshomaru is being watched by his mysterious new problem and he or she was near by him.” Kaede said.

“Though if he is the problem.....just eat him Kilala.” Sango said.

Kagome laughed as she shook her head and hurried to grab a bag her yellow one had been stitched up a lot and after a few basket weaving lessons she had more than one for short trips. This one would be a long one. They could only rush so much, she paused seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo he didn't even look her way still dressed in their matching blue and gray robes from the other day he seemed to be trying to teach her how to properly handle a sword. He had filled out more if possible a strong demon that Kaede said his mother would have been proud of, a strong protector. Kagome found herself smiling, she wanted him to be happy and if that came with Kikyo then all the better hair pulled up decorated with flowers, with a touch of red to her lips his new wife never looked prettier.

She never thought a ponytail would suit him as much as it did, between them she guessed that Inuyasha looked the most like their father. Not because of whatever changed Sesshomaru but in general, she looked up as Miroku put an arm around her shoulders.

“What's going on Lady Kagome?”

She smiled at him, he had traded in his normal robes for an outfit similar to Kohaku and Sango's it suited him as a part of their family.

“Nothing...I'm just preparing to leave.”

“Oh? Should we all get ready to leave?”

“No I'm hoping we can take the road less traveled.” mostly planning on stressing out the limit of her barriers for a while. He knew what she meant and released her.

On one hand she didn't want to risk too much for Sesshomaru knowing that it was a bad time to travel alone and on another attracting more demons during this time to the village, she couldn't do that either.

“Some soul searching then?”

“Actually...something like that hopefully I won't be gone long it's better I don't have too many with me it'll be draining enough to keep a barrier up. With the season and all.”

“Of course.....” he patted his waist pulling a folded scrap of paper out.

“Here it's part of a talisman, burn it and I'll know how to find you, so if anything does go wrong we can get to you. Oh and it's waterproof so don't get rid of it if you don't have to.”

She smiled as she thanked him giving him a hug before he let her go he was glad to see she wasn't so hurt by their relationship but he still wondered if it had something to do with her leaving now. He'd have some peace knowing they could help her it wasn't the best time for leaving but he had seen her growth and knew she'd be fine seeing Kilala waiting to go, settled his mind the rest of the way.

Even when she was lonely she was a beloved part of the odd family they had.  
…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...I don't know if there was ever a fictional talisman created that worked that way though I'm sure they don't in the show.....like with most things it's something I changed. I needed a little thing for that.


	3. Gentle near the spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos even though I know it may seem odd, I've seen some very pretty fanart pics of old fluffy as a woman his brother too. I don't know he makes a pretty woman lol, anyhoo hope you like the rest.

…..

Sesshomaru had been quiet most of the day after Kagome told him what she learned from Kaede, with an extra cloak to hide him they were on the move. Maybe she couldn't really settle, or she just wanted to prove they were on the same side. Though there was a part of her that was concerned about him, whichever reason was true, she couldn't say. She guessed that made sense she had seen what he could do it was something she could she missed about Inuyasha. He would rage and while she could of course picture all the times they fought at least she could handle it in that way. Someone that was upset but blank...she felt out of her element they stopped near a hot spring it was a small enough area for her to prepare a barrier for the night. He climbed off Kilala who immediately transformed and jumped on Kagome's bag.

She smiled stroking her under her chin, glad to see she had settled down she was still curious what set her off but if she was at ease, that was at least one less worry. He sat on the edge having tossed his cloak to the side with his sandals and stuck his feet in he didn't even look up as she joined him.

“I didn't even walk....everything aches.”

“I understand it sucks.”

He scoffed at her, giving her a dirty look.

“You understand? What is that supposed to mean?” frustrated or not he wasn't yet completely angry with her they didn't talk that much before.

He didn't know everything she had been through with his brother, taking in his confused expression she laughed pausing as his expression.

“Oh I'm sorry....I think humans are mostly conditioned to say that as in a pause in a sentence like uh not because we always understand the situation we say that in. I thought it was a modern thing but I noticed some of the villagers do it too. Several that I've passed.”

“....If you know that to be true why....?”

She still smiled.

“Because I don't understand what it feels like be in your situation, just getting knocked around against your will and having a hard time coming back from it. That became my life pretty much as long as I've been around it got worse after I met your brother. It's hard and you never really get used to being some asshole's ragdoll....you learn to cope with it. I can't say it'll get easier if you just stay positive or even go on and on about how it could be worse but whatever I can do whether it's a big step or hardly worth a mention I'm here for you.”

He shook his head though he knew it was something he needed to hear he bit his lip gripping his fist slightly.

“You can't be you barely know me.”

“And who is at fault for that Mr. I-hate-everyone?”

He sighed glaring at the water, as she shrugged she went on.

“Once, I barely knew Sango and Miroku too most of my friends actually that's how most relationships start. People change, not always for the good or bad in fact it's also true many don't change their ways at all. Yet they did, and you did I suppose we all did in some way or another.”

She glanced at him as he pouted just slightly, moving to trail her hand down his cheek he swore he'd blame the heat for leaning into the contact it hadn't been this bad in years. Actually, his father insisted he be taught to properly ignore it until there was time to give in. Had it been like this before he would have done anything to make it stop. Naraku always made it easier to get distracted to avoid getting like this. It was the only thing positive about his presence as the thought faded from his mind he gripped the cloth from his raised kimono as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. As she looked down seeing his cleavage peeking out of the loose top, it was almost too easy to think of him as a woman.

She couldn't say she really swung any sort of way yes she preferred men but she couldn't deny the form suited him at the moment. She'd never found interest in any other woman's frame, though she guessed he was less threatening like this. Maybe that's all it was but it hardly mattered, she noticed he closed his eyes soothed. It would be weird to kiss him then at least part of her said it was more for his benefit when he looked at her leaning forward she almost got to change her mind.

Jaken looked over from the fire he tensed seeing the scene another with the great lord's blood holding interest in a human female he couldn't watch it again. He of course barely saw anything of Inuyasha and Kikyo in the past he saw them when he joined Sesshomaru not wanting to be left behind. It still seemed to cause nothing but trouble. He ran forward swinging his staff it was the one time Sesshomaru had to back away from his little follower, mostly because in the state he was in the fire could do something to him. As he slipped falling into the deep water Jaken angled it at Kagome.

“Don't you tempt my master when he's confused you wench.”

“Ah there's the Jaken I know.” she said standing to go help him up as she could see the top of his head.

“I mean it!”

“Jaken if he wants to be tempted there is nothing you can do about it besides we weren't doing anything.”

He groaned bouncing up and down waving his fists.

“A dog demon's heat is different than any other! You. Did. Plenty!”

Sesshomaru didn't need her to help him,the water began bubbling as Sesshomaru rose out of it eyes red he dropped his staff in a second backing away eyes wide.

“I'm going to kill you....I suggest you run.”

“Ah...no mi'lord I'm so sorry....forgive me!”

Running away screaming Kagome laughed as she jumped to grab his arm letting Jaken speed off Sesshomaru growled. Considering the water he only felt more stressed and he was bitter he wasn't even sure if anything more would have happened. Though she calmed his nerves he would have accepted anything.

“Stop he's not worth the energy you have left come on better get out of your wet clothes.”

It was a typical Summer though either he wasn't used to what he felt or it really was getting a chill in the air he shook his head.

“I'm not sleeping in the nude out here, it can dry on me.”

“That might make you sick, besides I brought my sleeping bag the size you are now you'd fit right next to me, might as well enjoy a soak while you can that might ease the ache after we can get some sleep.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“A sleeping what....?”  
…....

Sesshomaru wasn't really petite he was still taller than her but there was something different about using the over sized bag with a slimmer woman's frame instead of a man's. It was the last one her mother ever bought her and she would bring it along when she had to travel without Kohaku. Kilala was good on a small corner in her size at least she could unzip it all the way for an extra blanket though she preferred to be properly bundled. Sesshomaru still wanted to beat the shit of out Jaken but at the same time he wasn't so bothered by his interference. Mostly because it was just an excuse to be close to Kagome while he was bare.

He frowned staring off to the side over the bundle of fluff that was Kilala to A-Un the barrier shrunk but not much it was peaceful. He cursed himself for wanting such of thing in fact it reminded him of the females under him that were without mates. It was normal for the bitch in heat to find....to want to find ways to tempt someone they hoped would tend to their needs for a night. Aside from that, he could say she didn't have to do much to tempt him in lighter ways. When he would stop to visit Rin and make sure she had what she needed he liked to see her around. He wasn't sure why, he supposed he trusted her ability to protect Rin and the girl spoke so highly of her he felt like he knew her more than he would allow her to know him.

He sighed turning on his other side, he tried to remain calm as he saw her staring back at him.

“Shouldn't you be asleep...?”

“Keeping the barrier going keeps me a little jumpy even when I have to sleep to strengthen it.” she said simply.

“....Right..”

“What's the matter? Something hurting?”

“I'm fine...” he stiffened as she pulled him closer.

“What the hell are you doing..?” his tone saying something very different but she wouldn't tease him on that part.

“You seemed to sleep so peacefully the other night if you want to move closer I guess you can.” now there she could tease.

Blushing he ignored her words but when he didn't move she knew she was right he she reached over to pat Kilala's head hearing a soft mew she waited for the sounds around her to shift feeling his arm slide around her waist she had another moment to add to her list of things she'd never thought she'd experience.

Yes he had been comfortable enough sleeping next to her before but what stood out this time was enjoying the light contact. She could say that it was just her own frustration she was sure when he didn't have the curse hanging over him that he wouldn't be the same way, there was nothing permanent whatever happened...could happen this time she didn't mind and she knew there was nothing to hope for.  
…...

The next morning they were in the same hold Jaken had returned he was uneasy but he didn't want to piss him off again...so soon anyways. Little Kilala was bouncing from A to Un's head completely amused by the pair from the slow wave of the tail it seemed he liked playing with her. Kagome smiled slightly as she shook Sesshomaru's shoulder having woken up before him she'd accepted being pinned for a bit longer. He woke easily enough moving away he just knew Jaken would be back he picked up a rock and threw it at him, weak or not Sesshomaru plus rocks still meant trouble for Jaken. Satisfied he pushed himself up to grab his clothes Kagome pretended she didn't check out his backside if he was actually a woman this would be about the time she'd question her sexuality.

She was curious what he looked liked naked in his real form, once he was dressed they ate quickly before heading out once again on Kilala's back.

His thoughts shifted to her again if it wasn't for the imp he wondered what would have happened.  
…..

 


	4. Kiss me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went on longer than I meant for it...just couldn't figure where to end it even after I skipped a scene meh.

…..

  
Back at the village a few days later heading into the second week of the curse that had remained hidden so far. Kohaku finished his patrol glad to see that the demons had settled down, for the most part, a lot of them had found mates and had no reason to show off. He smiled as his nieces seeing they were sleeping peacefully with Sango. He looked up as Rin came over she was shaping into a lovely young woman. Seeing what Kagome did with Sango's hair she asked her to help with hers, now she generally kept her pretty hair straight and lightest coral lipstick she could find. She thought Sesshomaru might be upset as she traded in the child's kimono for a youthful pink one but while they were alone he only said he was proud of who she starting to be.

Kohaku blushed as she smiled at him, Sango checked with him first but as she was approved she started training her too. He had been more at ease letting her learn how to live among her own kind while training for a time she may come back with him or at least visit.

“Did everything go okay with the patrol?”

“Yeah....”

“Do you think it's light enough I could come along for the next one?”

He rubbed the back of his head, he started to adore Kagome like another sister fighting beside her patrol wasn't always an easy stroll after all. He thought she was pretty but it was entirely innocent Rin was a different innocent. He wondered if he could handle the distraction he shook his head his sister did well training her he knew his father would have been proud to see how she took to his old lessons. Though she had always done well he remembered when she didn't think she could be an instructor too. So he didn't have to worry about her slowing him down unless she smiled at him that is.

“Uh...yeah, I mean we'll do a test run since we can't check with Lord Sesshomaru being busy but you can help.”

Her smile widened with his blush.

“Okay! Oh it'll be such a nice surprise for him he'll see I'm on the right track, for now, can you spar with me a little? I can change real quick. ”

He nodded mutely as she hugged him and turned to run back home he was sure one day she might be the death of him.

Not that he minded.  
…..

With a heavy sigh Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, there were a few half demons that lived in the area and he had to hide immediately seeing how some sniffed at the air knowing he was around. The leader of the village said they were welcome as they kept them safe he was nervous and agitated but they had to stop to pick up a few things from the marketplace nothing had really happened between him and Kagome though he enjoyed the nights next to her. Heat or not it wasn't unpleasant like a normal heatwave obviously being close to another was nothing uncomfortable. It was the time spent waiting for touch that it got bad. He ran the loose cloth over his neck he dunked in a spring they passed. He was lucky it wasn't a particularly hot summer at the moment. He looked up as she came back Kilala was on her shoulder batting at her bangs.

She laughed tapping her ear with a finger as she wiggled her tails as they got closer she jumped to settle on Sesshomaru's head. She seemed to have warmed up to him a bit Kagome grinned seeing a light smile on his face he didn't seem to mind her either. She reached in her bag to pull out a pale red and white kimono that was shorter like hers she imagined it would fall just under his thighs.

“How's this for you? That kimono seems more for a light rain than the heat it might get a lot hotter before it cools down, I have a thin slip that's longer too if you prefer. Can't have you passing out on me.”

He looked over her offering the village was small but it was wealthier than it appeared, which was ideal even with demon protection, half or otherwise no reason to attract theives if you could avoid them. It was a nice light silk mix something he would like to wear, just in different colors.

“I could sleep in the slip, this would work for the day.”

She smiled as she gave it to him Kilala transformed ready to go they had a brief run in with a few demons that seemed a bit off. Though they weren't anything worth remembering being larger than Sesshomaru they could have taken what they wanted. Kilala made quick work of them right beside Kagome a torn limb and a purifying shot from her and they were back on the road as normal. He walked behind her she wasn't going to have him change this near the village as the barrier went up they went to the forest where A-Un wandered with Jaken mouth guard off they could drink freely from the spring Kilala joined them.

Jaken frowned seeing that his master was changing as Kagome shifted behind him to braid his hair he paused just barely feeling her fingers against his neck as he struggled with the cloth. Only because he was getting to the point he would actually consider sleeping with her. It wasn't like he didn't want to but to grow aroused with a body that was hardly his own didn't feel right, at least to the state his mind was in now no matter how nice it felt with her in his arms.

She held the twisted braid securing it with plain ties instead of ribbon.

“There, maybe not keeping your hair free will help your neck.” she said as he secured his obi.

“Thank you...uh for everything I suppose I haven't shown as much gratitude as I could, you didn't have to come. You could have let me be human.”

She shook her head.

“I'm happy to help, no need to thank me though we still have to get to the mountain on time.”

That would be easier if he knew the time covering up with his cloak again they got ready to leave only hearing her name got her attention. She waved seeing Ginta running toward her.

“Oh hey it's been a while.” she said as he stopped in front of her.

“Too long sister.”

“Ah you guys still call me that even though Kouga is married?”

“You're still our sister you've been there for the pack, Ayame actually needs some help we decided this year to let the unmated group stay at her den and we moved. We're close by now do you think you could come by?”

Kagome tried to smile but she wasn't sure about that.

“I'd love to but my companion isn't well we have to take a trip to a...special healer..nothing contagious we just don't have time to spare.”

Ginta nodded with a smile.

“Oh I get it, always helping out friends.....”

Sesshomaru was suddenly grateful for his changed voice and sighed.

“Kagome it's not much of a rush..just help them...”

She cocked her head though her smile grew, knowing they didn't exactly see eye to eye with one another she didn't think he'd be willing to risk going anywhere near the wolves.

“Are you sure....Ayumi?”

He tensed but it would do.

“Yeah it's fine if they're close.”

Ginta nodded.

“She needs some help with the wounded she's struggling heavy with Kouga's pups.”

Kagome huffed.

“You could have led with that.”

“Kouga said he didn't want you to feel obligated.”

She rolled her eyes but she guessed it was somewhat considerate.  
…...

Kagome jumped as they arrived Ayame came to through her arms around her, she wore the pelts of their pack now though she was in a kimono at the moment, hair in lower twin pigtails she was a beauty and just as cheery as Kagome remembered.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you, we had some gathering supplies for us and they were ambushed with the extra patrols and loss of supplies we've been over run sister.”

She nodded patting her back, she had become a lot more docile around her especially since Kouga chose her. She came to pat Kilala's head having once commented as they had been guests to the wedding...that she was the only cat she really liked.

“Yeah we've noticed some of the minor demons have been acting out lately, we were in the area.”

“Who is your companion here?.....and aren't those Lord Sesshomaru's beasts?” she started giving them a look.

Jaken started to complain but Kagome stepped on him.

“This is Ayumi she's a friend of mine I was just helping her out with a personal medical trip, and Sesshomaru is trying to better his relationship with his brother so we get them from time to time.”

She grinned, while it wasn't technically a lie Kagome could shield herself so it wasn't so obvious that something was off about her words.

“Ah I see, well I like your friend already our names match nice to meet you, any friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours.”

She said nodding her head Sesshomaru only nodded in return, knowing that would change real quick if they had a reason to suspect otherwise. Kagome was using a smaller less noticeable barrier she wasn't sure if he smelled the same or not but she had been covering him while she shopped and kept it with the other demons nearby. It wasn't the easiest thing to do but it was best to avoid the issue altogether.

“Since we interrupted your trip you should rest it won't take long it just seems some of the wounds aren't normal.”

She cocked her head curious what that meant, Sesshomaru wanted details too.

Kouga sat with Hakkaku he had a large gash up his leg though where it should be red it was a deep blue he wore his hair in a low bun his pelts if anything more...she couldn't really say. Looking at him now you saw a leader, he looked up and smiled as he stood to hug her. She was surprised by the energetic greeting they were clearly in pain but at the same time it was limited she couldn't be sure about the mood.

“Ah sister Kagome you've come.”

Sesshomaru frowned seeing how Kouga hugged her close, he knew it was something of trust from a pack leader to another. They were mated but he still felt jealous before he released her he crossed his arms as she smiled at him. He turned his attention from the scene looking at the mix of injured wolves, even their pets seemed to be in the same shape. Various wounds with a slight glow.

“Hi Kouga, when Ayame said it was weird I wasn't expecting this.”

“It's the oddest thing....who is this?” he smiled slightly as Ayame kissed his cheek as she explained she was Kagome's friend.

He didn't notice the scent either as he welcomed 'Ayumi' Sesshomaru didn't say a word he'd never seen anything like it but when Ayame offered to show him around as he commented that he didn't want to get in the way. He glanced over as she happily stroked her stomach she was awfully bubbly and for once it wasn't something that immediately annoyed him, in fact she kind of reminded him of Rin except he didn't think they'd ever really be on the same side.

“So you're unmated right?”

“....Is it that obvious?”

“Oh yeah, I noticed you seemed jumpy seeing her greet my mate.”

“I...”

She turned to face him and smiled.

“I understand, I used to have a hard time seeing them remain friends I know he cared about her sister Sango said that Kagome respected him but beyond that nothing would be. I didn't want to believe her but she was an ally I took comfort in it...then he showed by choosing me what was true. You like her don't you?”

“I...don't even know her that well.”

She laughed.

“My you really must spend a lot of time with her, that is such a thing a human would say you weren't forced together were you?”

“Well no but....”

“Ah you're shy I get it, been single a long while haven't you? I swear when I consider the freedom us wolves have I feel bad at these times for others rules are no good for these desires. If you like her then go for it you don't know me but take my word for it it gets real hard to ignore those desires the more affections grows you'll make yourself crazy before you get over it. You know you remind me of Sesshomaru...he doesn't seem so bad but he's so uptight he doesn't mix well with my Kouga at all. Though he doesn't dislike him maybe if he got mated things could change. Yep make the most of your time while you can think clearly, best advice.” she jumped a little covering her mouth.

Sesshomaru looked behind him as Kagome walked over he blushed looking down he guessed he was already thinking like a human would.

“Ayumi I can heal them it seems, but we may be waiting for today it's going to be draining to work on all of them.”

“That's fine.”

“Oh of course, we're just glad you could come I'll have one of the other women prepare a sleeping space for you. Dinner will be good we've gotten some fish really big ones that will feed everyone a few times over.”

Kagome smiled at her.

“Okay, well I'll finish up the first group if you can have someone show me where it happened it would be worth looking into.”

Ayame nodded as she waved looking at Sesshomaru as his hood shifted a bit.

“Ah aren't you pretty?”

Sesshomaru jumped to fix his hood as she examined him.

“You shouldn't be so shy...even though it took me a while to relax I learned that Kagome is great she gave us reason to look for other means when eating there is reason to keep the peace with humans around you. It can be valuable to have a place to hide to recover between trips.”

He guessed that was true enough, he had learned to tolerate more humans he wouldn't say he liked those that Rin called friends but deep down he did. At least least he was able to.  
…...

“You know....from here there is another way to the mountain, I think it would be faster than going back to where we were even if it only shaves off a few hours.” Kagome said quietly as she shifted next to him.

After dinner Ayame had a female wolf pick out a slightly more secluded part of the cave for them A-Un and Kilala were happy to guard while Jaken just didn't want to be surrounded by wolves. It had taken some time and Kagome had to rest in-between. Though she learned there was some odd creature running around that could take on different shapes sometimes harmless but when agitated they left wounds that didn't heal. The fever made it seem like they weren't doing as badly as it appeared on first glance something that in a large group would cause trouble an infection spreading appearing to do little then once it is too late, she didn't want to think about it.

However it spread meant other priestesses were going to be busy, she asked Ginta if he would be willing to go alert some people happily he took a team to spread out one would go check in with Kaede for her.

“I noticed you were with Ayame for a bit Kouga told me he loves her but she could talk your ear off if you allowed it. Were you alright with her?”

He nodded.

“She's fine....”

“Good Rin told me you didn't really like too much talking or energy around you.”

“Guess that started to change too.” he said shifting on his side to look at her for once considering the advice of someone other than his father.

His mother wasn't much for advice instead believing that you simply figure it out....no matter what the 'it' was.

“Good, don't worry we'll leave early okay?”

He nodded absently as he shifted.

“Kagome, will you do something else for me?”

“That depends on what I get for it.”

“What do you want?”

She grinned.

“You say that so easily.”

“I don't think to get something for nothing even you helping me now I planned to compensate you for..” he said simply, his tone quiet though she couldn't read the emotion behind it. He was speaking as a leader this time

“I know you're busy but if ever there is time for you to come more often you should do that.”

He blushed though she couldn't see it.

“To visit...that's what you want?”

“Of course not for me but Rin I know she understands you have things to do but she still misses you.”

In his current mood it lifted him up and deflated his mood, he didn't want Rin to be unhappy but he also wanted Kagome to be the one who liked to have him around.

“She is a good girl...”

“And sweet because she calls you papa.”

“She does not.”

“Not to your face, you're too serious, she doesn't think you'd approve.” she said.

He sighed.

“Then perhaps I do need to visit more.”

“Now what do you want...?”

He couldn't say it his mind was off thinking of Ayame's words.....shy, thinking like a human this wasn't going to work. He was losing enough of himself his backbone wasn't going anywhere. He shifted sliding his arms around her neck pressing his lips against hers. She was caught by surprise for a moment before she kissed him back she got to enjoy something else near him. He knew the way he was he had submitted rather than taking the alpha road but he didn't care, the way she lead with her tongue over his bottom lip pushing him to part his lips took over any insecurities he might have had. He didn't like to label it as such but that's what it was she tightened her arms around his waist it took all his willpower to not move any further even if he didn't have a need to worry about the wolves now he wasn't doing one more step with Kagome near them.

Masturbation normally worked fine for him...obviously public sex really was beneath him as far as he was concerned, he was just like that.  
…...


	5. Something of a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting Sesskagaddict and thanks for more kudos.
> 
> This chapter was a mess it took a different route in the story then I didn't like it and had to rewrite it this version I think is better I still might use the other chapter for something else but it didn't fit.

…...

  
They left the temporary den quickly enough, Sesshomaru felt a little embarrassed just another thing he wasn't used to feeling. He hadn't spoken yet even as Ayame gave him a knowing look he didn't have a word to say. It wasn't as if it wasn't on his mind allowing himself to do as she suggested, or the fact that it felt better than he expected it to. Soon he sent out Jaken with A-Un to check on his lands he knew the dragon would make it a faster trip and would tear the little demon a new one if he crossed him by taking too much time. As Kilala sped through the sky he sighed heavily as she turned over an orgy he curled his lip in disgust but at least there was one road that would be peaceful when they finished.

Watching the sun set after a long ride Kagome looked over searching for a good spot to stop for the night she gave a low growl warning her she was fine to keep going. There was something off about the area, she frowned as they passed over a meadow.

“Something's wrong isn't there?”

“Not yet she can sense something coming.”

She glanced over his shoulder it was the first he had spoken since they left she would have to talk to him later. Glancing over she stared down she grit her teeth feeling as though she was being engulfed...there wasn't really pain but a numbness she couldn't fight. Her eyes widened as she felt him grab her around the waist while Kilala took a hard time she'd nearly fallen off he pulled her back against him.

“What happened...?”

“I have......”

A growl as she rushed down beyond the trees caught the pair by surprise she couldn't sense what it was and Sesshomaru could only feel the prickles of unease against his form . As their ride was struck she returned to her other form sending all of them flying.  
…....

Kagome groaned as she pushed herself up slowly she was glad for the spots of numbness preventing her from feeling the after effects of the fall. She looked around and saw he was laying on his back still out Kilala on his chest. Numb spots or not it wasn't entirely consuming her she crawled over to make sure he was just stunned he groaned breathing slowly as she helped him sit up scooping the cat off of him as she growled though dazed enough.

He rubbed his temples swallowing thickly she looked over her shoulder and saw a shadowed figure standing. It wasn't the lack of light there was only a light outline around it showing there was someone there at all. She stood slowly giving her to Sesshomaru, he felt something of a stab in the back of his throat. A chill up his spine and as he ground his teeth feeling a bit sick.

He was scared, he never got scared.

He watched as Kagome pulled a dagger out of a pocket hidden under her obi he backed away making sure not to get in the way if she swung out too far. He bumped into her bag that had been strapped to Kilala. What made him feel more worked up was that he didn't know what got to him more being unable to smell whatever the thing was or being completely unsure of what it could do if it was aggravated. He grit his teeth in annoyance something that was quickly becoming a habit.

“Who are you?” she asked leaving her arm behind her.

“....I don't know....I don't even know why I am like this I woke up in the dark hidden under....some trash by a farm..”

He sneezed and several blasts shot out from his body making the pair duck they watched as a line of trees caught fire instead of spreading it devoured the trees creating a wider open area around them. He cleared his throat she didn't recognize the heavy gravelly voice he had. Small animals or other minor demons just barely larger than Jaken fell just as Kilala had. He cleared his throat wiping what would be his nose if he had features.

“...bless you...?”

He nodded.

“Thank you...I am....sorry, I have been unwell for a while it doesn't happen all the time......but it wasn't on purpose I can't control it...... not that anyone believes me. I was just chased from my home. My presence is unsettling....so I've been told...I didn't mean to cause trouble but I seem to easily enough.” he trailed off he seemed to be having a hard time speaking as if he was jumpy trying to stay calm waiting for the next attack.

For a moment Kagome felt bad for him, it was an odd feeling not that she hadn't felt the same seeing things hard for others but in her heart, there was something that told her she shouldn't. Ignoring it she slid her dagger back in hiding she would have given Sesshomaru one but her daggers were purified and the way he was they would do a lot more damage than good with him. She didn't want to make him feel worse or struggle more trying to help him.

“....He makes me nervous but he's telling the truth, I can still sense when I'm lied to....” Sesshomaru said though he didn't need confirmation on the unease he didn't trust the demon.

Kagome nodded looking at him, the creature moved his head muttering that he was surprised he had met a demon that could sense anything. He walked over with his hands raised showing he was technically harmless. Sesshomaru didn't feel any less worked up near this he couldn't remember ever being exposed to something like this he wiped what would be his nose if he had any visible features.

“Your blast stunned our friend here, shot us out of the sky.”

He nodded.

“I apologize for that too......it is temporary a couple days at the longest...even humans are only stunned for a bit...the blasts are annoying but in some cases they don't do that much damage. I could get you wherever you need while you wait for her to recover....Mount Hakurei is much closer with me.” he said a bit nervously as he shifted from foot to foot.

“How do you know where we're headed?” Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Some....I can see their struggles...Lord Sesshomaru, you are stuck with an unfortunate curse...”

He tensed as Kagome looked at the faceless entity.

“And you have become restless trying to find what would bring more purpose to your private life....as you do not help anyone for your benefit you need something for you.....I also know the limitations of your powers will soon get worse. I can't give them back but....I can help with the slack.” he went on a slight glow coming from where his eyes would be.

Kagome stared....in his direction no matter his nerves Sesshomaru wondered if he was completely harmless or if he would spread how he saw him. There was something about him, he thought he could relax around him if he had the chance. It was strange unfortunately he felt a bit sick again know he was stronger even if he didn't have control over his powers in the state he was in this creature surpassed him.

“For what it's worth.....some of your pain is, fortunately, your fault mi'lord.” he went on.

“Fortunately..? What sort of bullshit is that to shove in my face?” he hissed.

He shifted away shaking his head quickly.

“I meant no offense.....I simply meant the real you is fighting what you have been forced into leading to the struggle you feel. You have.....more time than it may feel to get back to normal I can not travel instantly but at night I cover more ground let me....make up for the mistake....on poor little Kilala. Lady Kagome?”

She looked at Sesshomaru who really didn't want him sprouting out his entire situation to anyone else, he wasn't sure if he would but he wasn't going to take that chance.

“Well....?” she asked him, letting him decide.

It did somewhat soothe him perhaps this side that the creature saw.

“It's fine....I need to know he's trustworthy.”

“Alright.....um how would you...”

She jumped as he grabbed them around their waists expanding as he grew both his skin and the pair began to shift until they were translucent. He looked around before dropping them on his shoulder, he made sure she had her bag and started them back on the path they were headed. He didn't make a sound and as they reached one little town no one noticed them.

“What are you expecting out of this?”

“The same thing....you'd never admit you want even to yourself mi'lord...”

He glared at him doubtfully as he tried to catch his breath bringing a heavy gust their way though they were held in place by him well enough.

“What might that be?”

“Companionship....you can't really claim that no one wants to be alone.....but there are many who don't for sure....you are one of them.”

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he crossed his arms staring into space.

“How much....can you see?”

“It is limited the longer I spend around a person....the more I see...sometimes even that is limited....the one woman was pregnant but I couldn't see that until she found out. It's not always....negative what I do or don't see.....your.....Jaken friend is being targeted....the scent Kilala is catching off of him does not come from him being untrustworthy but I can not place where it comes from he is better off far from you.”

Sesshomaru raised his head looking at Kagome as she stroked Kilala's head.

“I wonder if it's the person who has the original scroll.”

“I do not know for sure....but while what you read of course....holds true....some of it is just a decoy the person who recorded the information was not meant to have the scrolls.”

She looked up at him as his eyes glowed again he went silent unsure of anything more though he had shown in one conversation, that his presence was entirely necessary.

“Well....what do we call you...for however long you'll be with us?”

“Anything.....you could use an old friend's name...like you did for Lord Sesshomaru..”

She smiled slightly.

“Hmm...Hojo it is.” she didn't know if that was odd or not considering her old crush on him but it would do.

He nodded, another gust she was at least glad to rest her powers she wondered how much worse they could get perhaps the fear of the unknown made it easier to trust the odd creature's presence for now. It didn't matter...it wasn't the first time she needed a leap of faith with someone.

With his long legs as it grew darker...they were already much farther ahead than they would have been pushing Kilala. At least that was one more obvious benefit.  
….....


	6. Alpha, Beta, Omega panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess.....it's somewhat of a slow burn but not like my others...also a warning tag a minor half mention of abuse.

…..

  
Sesshomaru absently watched the people moving down below they did notice a bit of wind but it was just a light breeze as far as they cared nothing worth commenting on. It was a peaceful way to travel at least for now, he looked at Kagome she stroked Kilala's back rather than stunned she seemed to be sleeping peacefully now. He frowned thinking of Hojo's words, he was still able to fight this, it did a little for his mood, well a lot actually. He sighed though unsure of what to do just because he knew he wasn't as lost as he felt didn't change his feelings entirely.

“Kagome...” he started slowly.

“Hmm?”

“Who is Ayumi? I thought it was just a random name.”

She smiled thinking of her friend.

“She was a good friend of mine from my time, I had others but I was closest to her she was always the sweet one.”

“You miss her more than the other friends you lost?”

“I think it's pretty equal...but maybe it's not.”

“...I'm sorry.”

Her smiled widened slightly.

“It's okay I'm glad they're safe at least.”

“She misses you....” Hojo said lowly.

Kagome looked up.

“You can tell..that too?”

“Just that little bit, through you, she must have been.....just as close to you as you felt to her,” he said stepping over a river.

It was nice to hear but she hoped the softhearted member of the group wasn't too sad about her disappearance. However, she was sure her grandfather came up with something acceptable...or extreme to tell them. As Hojo stopped he looked around he could see quite a bit further than either of them could at the moment. He walked forward again he had time before he would have to stop but when he had to set them down he meant to make sure they would be safe he didn't really get tired. He simply was able to make the most of what he was in the dark of the night. Sesshomaru shifted raising his arm to see the ash raising from his shoulder that secured them.

Kagome nudged him though he wouldn't look at her.

“Were you really curious about Ayumi or was that jealousy?”

He turned his head suddenly giving her a look.

“What would I have to be jealous about?....”

“You tell me, we haven't addressed your kiss.” he blushed looking up Hojo cleared his throat.

“I'm not...listening.” oh yes he was.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as Kagome smiled she would humor him now and talk to him while Hojo was technically distracted. To see the world from this view through the gray cover of his body was an odd experience but there was something nice about it. Mostly because it seemed as though unseen they went without a threat and though he coughed he hadn't sneezed again. Sesshomaru was stuck thinking of his words again, he wasn't lonely he had no issue traveling alone. At least that was something he'd been used to telling himself. Though the season was pushing at his desires he was sure that was all it was.

Even if it wasn't so bad traveling close to her it would fade, he thought of her leaving when their task was done. It was an unpleasant thought, no he wouldn't accept he was as Hojo suggested.

“It was just.....a better thank you it meant nothing,” he commented.

“Well it doesn't have to mean anything but you seemed a bit shy then.” she teased moving to take his hand, he didn't pull away though he gave her a heated look.

“I am not shy....”

“No but......this form is more of an omega to beta female, trying to appeal to the alpha above her, instead of an alpha female sure of every action....that's why you fight....you.” Hojo offered.

Sesshomaru's face colored red feeling a rush of embarrassment at the thought of the specific role he was in. He glared at Hojo who made a shrugging movement like he only meant to help.

She watched the wide-eyed expression shift in place on Sesshomaru's face he clenched his fists it was wrong, all wrong.  
…....

As they found an old shack to hide out in next to an abandoned farm Hojo shrunk to hide inside only commenting that the sun burned. Kagome looked at the old place slightly damaged and dusty but good enough she could only imagine a little fight getting to it. It reminded her of some of the places they could use when she traveled with her original group. It was nice and warm but Hojo had slipped his fist into a pond they passed and pulled out some fish for them. He did actually eat unnervingly so he slid whole fish into the shadow where his mouth would be and pulled out the bones. As she waited for dinner Sesshomaru was soon getting up to walk out she almost went after him but he grabbed her arm.

Shaking his head he cocked it.

“He is having some more.....issues with an internal struggle.”

She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru's back as he paced back and forth.

“There are no demons that would be an issue I can make....barriers too light easy to hide they would sooner walk through without seeing us....than attack.”

She nodded slowly.

“But I'm concerned about him....what you said...about being a beta really got to him.”

He nodded.

“He will.....explain it to you...I'm not sure when but I know.....he wants to talk to you and I don't think I should take that from him......as it might help to have to get it off his chest....”

She smiled slightly.

“You....you're a good person, the name fits you.”

He rubbed his hands together nervously she could almost picture the shy smile on his face, if he had one.

“Thank you Lady Kagome....I hope when I reconnect with what I am....if that is in the cards that that will remain true.”

She patted his hand he didn't really feel cold or warm just solid, she would wait and see what he had to say.  
…..

He didn't take long before he returned she had stopped roasting so his food wouldn't get cold she let him eat though he didn't seem to have much of an appetite. He looked over at Hojo he, of course, couldn't see for sure but it sounded like a light snore came from the other. Kagome moved to give him a container of water.

“He didn't tell me what was going on, just to give you some space, will you tell me what set you off?”

He sighed sipping the cool water.

“A human.....farmer, soldier, even a beggar any kind can earn respect and change for the better that is true of your time isn't it?”

She nodded.

“It's harder for some than others but things change, people either get better options or get more motivated to change.”

He stared at the dying fire.

“It's not like that for demons like me.....lesser demon is not simply meant to be an insult, its for demons that don't have a hierarchy. Like Jaken they are all on the same level, demons like me it doesn't matter what money you have, how much you've done that could earn most others respect, it doesn't matter who you are to your family....absolutely nothing matters beyond blood. When a demon is born an alpha he or she can lead, they may have stronger children, natural born leaders those that get more out of life no matter what their parents might have been. Though they can also get the curse of a beta or omega child, or even a sibling.”

He paused as he smirked, bitterly.

“Beta's have to complete a rite of passage even if they are only children if they fail they are sent away, naked, without any supplies. They have to submit it's in the blood, as unavoidable as breathing, they have to train harder because there a certain point where skills don't stick you could train until you were sick but it would make no difference. The first line of war is a place for beta soldiers...with demons it's the step of peace if the other kills every single it is accepted that war is over....to be frail and jumpy waiting for mistakes I haven't even made yet....to have something like that tainting my blood that other demons will smell......”

She stared at him as took a slow breath.

“And omegas?”

“They are punching bags, there aren't many in most cases they are immediately killed in a festival to avoid bringing shame to the family. When they are left alive they are servants only allowed to eat what is thrown away which is not common in larger groups. There is always someone ahead of them those might die of hunger. Sometimes they are toys for frustration not always sex just used as testers for fighters...beaten for fun. I didn't allow it in my lands but I've seen it and I can't control everything I know someone must have been cursed. To be both, that is terrifying and it makes me sick to admit it to you...but he...he's right you're above me now even as your abilities lighten up..you are. Having to accept I'm too weak to walk away while wasting time depending on you when you have a life to live....makes me feel even crazier.

I can only think.....if it's not just the curse if I have some actual sort of birth defect...I would lose everything now that it's been brought out. An omega cannot raise in ranks no matter what they do.....it would have to be something wrong with me. I have enemies that wouldn't get a response from me...now they would love to rip me down.”

He took a heavy breath feeling as though he swallowed a mouth full of hay he shook his head refusing to allow himself to be overcome by his emotions. Ah the fear wasn't working for him as his head pounded. He blinked the wetness from his eyes grinding his teeth.

“Oh for the love of...just like some lesser omega piece of shit.”

As he stood Kagome followed to grab his arm standing to grab him by his biceps.

“Calm down...”

“Don't tell me to calm down you can't possibly imagine what this sort of dread feels like!” he snapped, fangs bared.

“And I don't have to....let's say it's not just the curse....you would have had to be born this way isn't that what you said?”

He paused as gripped his fists barely wincing at the scrape of his nails against his now sensitive skin breathing heavy as she looked at him.

“Wouldn't that prove that isn't the lesser blood? That it can be overpowered?”

She could see it on his face as she raised her hands to rest them on either side of his face staring at that startled expression as she wiped away angry tears from the slightly reddened area. She smiled slightly though it didn't reach her eyes as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

“There isn't much I can say, or that you want to hear from me I know that...but that must mean something. Then again, what if is just the curse, the one hidden trying to make you crazy..we have to wait and see if you lose yourself...entirely before we even get to the mountain it won't matter if we're successful or not you won't be able to handle it.”

He shut his eyes tightly trying to regain his composure though he looked up again quickly enough as she smiled

“I can see it in your eyes, and hear it you're scared because you know why you would be...I don't want to brush away like it doesn't matter but as it effects you so much. It'll be a lot worse if you don't fight it hmm?”

He swore he chipped a tooth grinding this time but he relaxed slowly she was indeed much like an alpha everyone relied on them knowing what they could handle. He knew, deep down it wasn't her intention to ignore anything, of course, it mattered more now. Kagome let her hands fall on his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hojo only briefly glanced over as he gave in kissing her again. Still taller he felt like he had shrunk a bit more but still he had to slightly dip his head for it at the moment he didn't really care that much. He was either too tired or too aroused by her proximity to over think it one bit. He turned away not as if he responded to stuff like that whatever sort of demon he was, but he knew Sesshomaru needed a push in the right direction he might have smirked...

If he could.  
…...


	7. Desperate times and desire

…..

  
It was strange how odd it felt to force a change in his schedule though he supposed it would be something to grow to accept at least for the time he needed. He hoped that it was all temporary but while Kagome could soothe some of his concerns he knew that even though they would listen to him some of his people weren't so willing to change their old ways. He knew some suffered so matter what he did he worried he really would be next to join them. He sighed, wouldn't that be rich outlaw one thing miss the going ons and learn to live the same life. He shifted he hadn't shortened that much but he knew they were laying differently in her sleeping bag even if Hojo was really asleep he couldn't will himself to give in. He only wished that it could stay that way he was, able to think with a clear head.

Though it was getting impossible already, he moved to sit up pausing as Kilala shook her head a little confused before she moved to jump on his shoulder hissing at Hojo. He stroked her back.

“He's strange...but for now he's an ally.”

She seemed to give him a doubtful look but meowed none the less, he pushed himself up he checked the door before he did. Even though Kagome assured him that Hojo kept a barrier up better than she could he didn't want to fall into bad habits. It was clear enough to come out the sun was still high in the sky they hadn't been there long.

“Hojo told me Jaken was being targeted that you noticed something off about him if he comes back we'll send him away again to avoid the issue.”

She gave his cheek a lick apparently satisfied she didn't have to speak the tiny demon was smart and understood plenty when you spoke to her. He sighed as he looked down eyes met with his chest he still wasn't sure how to feel about this bit it would be more tolerable if he hadn't lost his strength it was no wonder he couldn't take care of himself...an omega. What a joke he crossed his arms just barely noticing the flicker that said the barrier was nice and strong.

“Deep in thought?”

He jumped despite his mood and turned to look at Kagome as she stuck her head out the door.

“Somewhat...why do you let me kiss you?”

She raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe.

“Maybe I want you to, what of it.”

“I'm a mess....”

“So am I, I'm not as put together as I might appear when your not paying much attention.”

He stared at her she carried herself as any proud female demon would he couldn't picture her out of sorts. They stood in silence while he fought one omega urge of wanting to be protected while the beta demanded a chance to seduce her while the sliver of alpha was ready to dominate. Courting would have seemed too long at this point normally. Annoyed he contemplated how he would kill the first demon that pissed him off when he could defend himself again.

“I'll leave you alone but thought I'd check on you.” she straightened up as she turned he grabbed her wrist.

“Kagome...”

“Do you think you could...sit with me a bit I really can't sleep.”

She nodded moving to grab some left over fish for Kilala first before she joined him as he sat on the ground.  
….....

Inuyasha sighed as he looked over at Kikyo as she stirred the soup for dinner, a few days later, for once he enjoyed the season it wasn't as overbearing for him being a half demon but it was a challenge. He didn't know where Kagome was he didn't see why they told him she was with his brother if they weren't going to give him anymore information. He hadn't said he was worried he guessed it was still sore seeing that she didn't come to the wedding but he was still worried. Kikyo turned her head and frowned he seemed to have been off in another world lately even when they slept with one another.

“What's the matter Inuyasha?”

“Nothin'....”

“Liar, this is about that girl isn't it?”

“What girl?”

“You know what girl.”

He sighed.

“Not really since you know Kagome's name.”

She gave him a look.

“I'm just worried about her roaming around without extra protection she only has Kilala.”

“You mean you're worried she's without you.”

“Well I am the strongest one here.”

“You know when you asked me to be with you I didn't think I'd come second to her, I thought you forgave me for everything.”

He sighed, ears twitching.

“I do, it wasn't your fault...but I'm not worried about her to be mean to you she's my friend.”

“So is the demon slayer and they have the same training.”

He shifted to stand.

“Kikyo relax you know I love you...”

“But she's the only one convinced she didn't love you that's why I asked her not to come to the wedding.”

He frowned.

“You asked her not to come..?”

“Don't act so surprised I wanted you focusing on me.”

He shook his head.

“I wanted her there and you know it.”

“Too late now.”

Inuyasha moved to walk out and she resisted the urge to throw something at him.

“Dinner is almost ready!”

“I have to talk to Kaede, want to toss her out my life too?”

She huffed as he closed the door and quickly made his way to her hut, she was teaching Rin how to cook Kohaku looked up as he leaned against the door. She asked him what he wanted as he mentioned their missing friend she shook her head.

“As Sango told you Inuyasha she is with your brother.”

“Why?”

“He needed her help with something.”

“What would he need her help for.”

“Do you know of many demons that will keep a priestess that could purify their entire clan near by?” she asked giving him a look.

He rolled his eyes.

“Why didn't she ask me to go with her?”

“Would you have wanted to since you just got married?” Rin asked.

He shook his head.

“Kikyo would have understood.”

“Rin, Kohaku go get cleaned up I'll finish here.”

They weren't left out of many conversations but they knew when it wasn't their place to listen and hurried out he glared at her as she cleared her throat stirring the creamy broth meant to be served with the bread she bought. The traveling markets were her favorite they had the best options.

“Inuyasha, you can't have both you know that right?”

He tensed.

“I don't want Kagome.”

“Then why is it you don't look her way unless she's with someone else?”

“I don't do that, I just don't see why she left and didn't say anything to me.”

“You were busy, Kagome will be fine, you've seen her around your brother he accepts an ally she will be safe with him. That should be enough if you're not interested in her.”

He wanted to argue and she was surprised he didn't as he turned on his heel heading out, he called them back to tell them to go back in he was determined to find out where she was. He didn't want her, no that was impossible but he didn't want his brother to have her either. Yes he matured in some ways....though that was one way he was still the same.  
…...

Sesshomaru sighed as he attempted to relax in the little river, at first they seemed to be making good progress, Jaken was away things were silent but Hojo had been feeling weak he could keep them protected with part of himself but sending out blasts from his large size...it was something that they needed to avoid. Though he wasn't all that worried about that it was getting rough to travel for too long he was far too heated and soon an exchange of kisses was not enough. Now he was stuck trying to remember his training for this. He had been locked away when he reached puberty every season. This...well he couldn't really be trained for he sighed as he leaned back he had to resist the urge to beg Kagome to help him.

The season lasted a while yet he wasn't sure if they were really on the path for him to get back to normal. If they were he could only think he really wanted her to touch him when his body was again as it should be.

“Sesshomaru?”

He tensed.

“I'm....fine just..soaking.” that was an understatement.

“It's been an hour I thought I'd come put up the barrier instead of Hojo....he said he didn't have sexual desires but he didn't think you'd feel comfortable around him.”

Or he wanted to set him up, he sighed Hojo meant well but he was a different sort of busy body than he was used to. He sunk further as she walked over to sit behind a boulder the pink barrier sparking to life. Oh to have the one he desired so close while he was already wet and wanting was torture he sighed thinking of Ayame's words he was stuck in a human phase he couldn't deal. He had learned from Miroku while he chatted with Rin that there were humans that acted like demons but obviously he wasn't like them either.

He shifted to walk toward the boulder no matter what his mind wanted to go on about he could fight with his inner demon all he wanted but it wasn't helping. He leaned forward intending to grab her shoulder alpha, beta, omega.....omega, beta.....beta...alpha...omega....omega....omega.

His nerve shot he turned and dunk his head in the water she jumped looking over seeing he was massaging his scalp under the clear water she cocked her head. Though in his head it was the same.

Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck.

This really was impossible.  
…...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I bet you thought I'd just go and hop into a scene, I mean not trying to drag it on too much he's in heat can only fight so much but yeah tease woo.....lol. Also last chapter for tonight..


	8. Touch one and another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for another Kudo Mitsuki_23 and thanks for bookmarking as well as DesperatelySeekingSpirit hope you like the rest.
> 
> So my scenes are horrible I know whatever practicing also went for two sections here with that....hmm don't know.....

…...

  
Kagome sighed as she watched Sesshomaru he was storming off ahead of her before she grabbed for his for his sleeve he paused as she only loosened it a little and tried to focus hard on the grass.

“If you don't find this form attractive just leave me be.”

She blushed though it was lighter than his his bangs slightly covered his eyes she shook her head as she shifted to place her hand on the small of his back. He began to grind his teeth, though not in irritation his body felt like a fire-y ball of need the light touch did more to him than it should.

“Well...of course I do, and your real form as well I thought wanting you to kiss me was enough.”

“It's not enough for me you just never take that extra step, I'm confused enough fighting myself like I never would have to in the past.”

She held back a laugh as she smiled.

“Sesshomaru you must make the decision you're stuck enough and really I probably shouldn't be accepting anything at all. I don't want to push you where you don't want to go.”

He huffed as she gave him a sly look.

“Unless it's the omega stopping you.”

She walked passed him to stand in front of him pulling her hand away she held out her arms from her standing with her legs slightly spread.

“So let the alpha speak instead then, I'm right here, what are you gonna do?”

She blinked as they stood there in silence, after a moment she thought he'd slipped into his omega state again and felt too uncomfortable to go further. Then she saw a touch of red to his gaze before he scooped her up to put her on the ground. She watched him eyes wide as she saw a glimpse of the real him as his kimono was pushed off his broad shoulders the view solidified. She blushed it was easier for her than she expected to be dominate but then this was easy too. She guessed this was the point where she could say she spent too much time around demons. She ran her hand down those sculpted washboard abs, hardened from years of training.

There was a short lived smirk on his face, before he crushed his lips to hers that is, easily grabbing her wrists to pin them over her head. She let him dominate, she couldn't remember much of her sloppy first time some drunk encounter in a tavern in this time but that had been some time ago years really. She had things to distract her so she wasn't a complete stranger to this still it had been so long she was more than ready to let Sesshomaru lead.

The difference between a human virgin and demon one it was just as much in your blood to know what to do as your place in life. He pushed her legs up forcing her into an odd but easy position, being that she was rather flexible now with her legs splayed as they were he could run his tongue up her slit. As he licked at her folds ,as if they promised the richest honey and milk, she quickly felt herself getting wet. He listened to her moans using them to decide how quickly he flicked his tongue over her folds and to her clit. He slipped his tongue inside, she tasted delicious simply put perhaps on the level that humans would understand but he needed more of her and the almost cinnamon like scent that came from her arousal was intoxicating.

Yes, he was in the mind of an alpha showing her exactly why she should favor her place in his arms.

She rocked as much as she could begging him to let her cum.

He wasn't in the mood for games, he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud carefully working a finger...then two inside of her to scissor in the warm depths. She shook her head covering her mouth as she got louder. With a cry he tasted her release a wave of his tongue cleaning his lips plenty not that he cared as he claimed her lips not allowing her to rest he dropped her lower half and yanked her down and over so she could brace herself on her forearms ass in the air, and was a lovely one it was. With a firm slap she whimpered.

“...Se....Sesshomaru.”

He growled gripping her hips.

“Soon...” his deep voice barked with a rock of his hips he thrust into her depths.

She pushed herself up calling out his name, he didn't hurt her in fact even his claws could have just been cut she was fine, but he was large and she felt another throbbing pushing her over the edge. He grit his teeth feeling her lips constrict with a growl he bent over her it was a quick easy rhythm to fall into he allowed himself to give in then. He didn't cry out but from the deep throats working out of his throat he was into it. He reached to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her up and back as her hair flew her legs went up he bounced her hard onto his aching cock this position better for him than he though his demon worked through the steps...he knew what worked best hearing her desperate cries.

As he massaged one of her breasts he settled back running his tongue over the side of her neck running his fangs over as he bit her she felt as though he picked up speed he felt her arms up one hand working in his hair in another situation he might have paused to say he liked the motion.

He didn't try to hold back much releasing freely he only let her wait so long before he pulled out taking her with him to push her against the tree nearest to them. Breathing heavily as he only slightly ran his hand up his still hard member slick with her juices and of course is own release he smirked again shoving in again.

Kagome coughed out eyes rolling back in her head as he raised one of her legs to continue his thrusting this would be longer or not...he only had a desire to shake out and it all felt so limited just how long could she keep the barrier going while he rammed into her depths.

She clawed the bark she was sure breaking a nail in the process not that she cared she was far too focused on the feeling she got from her horny companion.

She'd never been the type to worry about a broken nail....though if she had been she imagined she'd be forgiving with a fuck like this. Her legs shook slightly but he held her hips in place as she called his name the glow to his eyes began to fade he needed...so much more.

He ripped away from her pumping his cock for a second to release up her back as he used his fingers to finish her off...she needed a proper marker. She swallowed thickly looking over her shoulder seeing the dripping remains as he hardened again she panted heavily hearing his own arousal...they weren't done that easily. Though as he bent to scoop her up into his arms, turning back to the water, he would at least have to let her rest her bit.  
….....

Kagome shifted hearing the sound of frustrated breathing, it was bright enough the sun could have been up for a few hours as it was. She turned her head still very happily dazed from a night with Sesshomaru. She looked over and rather than the alpha form Sesshomaru's slimmer form she'd started to get used to returned. He was on his side legs bent as his bare figure shifted a bit next to her. She leaned over him seeing he was looking at her from an opening in his bangs bright red she smiled.

She remembered after they were properly cleaned he hadn't let her put her clothes back on insisting she was fine how she was bare and only covered by him.

Fitting really.

“Feeling a little worked up Sessh?”

He jumped hardly having time to process the cut name she gave him, and shifted she realized she had caught him in the act working his cock, he looked away from her stopping immediately. As she raised a hand to massage one of his breasts noticing quite a bit of heat coming from him she smiled.

“I wonder who comes when the alpha is all worn out.”

“....I...”

“You know, you're awfully cute all of sudden.”

He would have growled the night before a brief pull back into his real self now he felt himself heat up even more...wanting to hear that from her. He struggled with whether that was really okay but he was blaming the curse hard at that point.

“Still horny...?”

“It's pent....up...stress..”

“So don't stop keep going.”

“That would be....”

She shook her head cutting him off, as she shifted to sit on her knees she could have him spread his legs a bit. Not that she had to say anything, he submitted as he was supposed to arousal beginning to fight his nerves on bouncing between the roles. She saw his cock essentially looked the same though where she had seen a heavy sac in the moonlight this body of course had wet lips as he said, in this form it was definitely there perfectly hidden almost fused in when it was visible. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly.

“I was curious...can I touch you while you're like this?”

He draped an arm over his eyes as best he could, Kagome could say he was just himself and even if they found this wasn't truly apart of him she just liked him and he was cute...or sexy whichever fit. There it was again changing roles again, the two of them.

“You decide.”

“Sesshomaru...I want you to tell me.”

“I can't...like this..it's not the right way.”

She moved his arm giving him a look as he stared up, cheeks stained red he absently spread his legs further. Kagome looked down, it was obvious enough with the way his cock twitch while his own core was significantly changed, that he was starting to get a little too far gone. He pleaded so quietly to let it go she almost didn't hear him. Really he didn't know how to feel with her in the position of control with her fingers but he arched all the same.

There was still...him behind the back wanting to be dominate especially during the season but that same part would really take any contact at this point. It was different, struggling with monitoring himself to avoid expensive and possibly weak bastard children was nothing like getting a good taste of what his body missed and being unable to deny it. He remained mostly still though she could see the way he clawed at the dirt panting heavily that he wanted to cum and be loud about it. She dipped her head maybe it was the afterglow of last night but she'd rather see him release than watch him suffer. There was something about him in this form and worked up that wasn't entirely unpleasant she was sure that was an unnatural bit of tease to her soul there that made her think that way.

Just as she felt walls , so similar and yet nothing like her own, clenching they stopped hearing Hojo calling she pulled her fingers away and Sesshomaru quickly covered up face red as he glared forward at the boulder.

“Sorry to interrupt but there are some demons coming I believe they'd be very excited to meet you now frustrations and all.” he already had her bag and Kilala hopped off his head transforming they struggled with their kimonos moving to jump on her back as she took off they could hear the approaching shout of the demon oh yes...they had just barely missed them but they had enough time to take off the only thing that distracted Kagome was that she hadn't noticed her barrier had fallen until now she she would have had to rip it down.

She didn't know how long they had been without protection, she knew from Sango's lessons that a demon could find another in heat and there was a very limited distance they couldn't reach. They could have been traveling all night to get here and miss them.

She looked over her shoulder as Sesshomaru attempted to straighten his clothes while riding Kilala side saddle he was more than a little embarrassed, that didn't even cover his mood. So close yet so far away he didn't know what was worse cutting short or almost getting caught long after he couldn't simply protect Kagome.

Not that he could be angry at Hojo that almost got to be a lot more trouble than they could handle right now. Still, he desperately wished they could continue.  
…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who I like more as an alpha sort ha.


	9. Taken out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I leave it short to be an impossible tease....yes. Oh also thanks for the newest kudo Blue_07.

….....

  
Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru wandered over to her they were outside in a bit of a gap a fallen trunk, burning from a demon's attack separated them from Hojo who was sound asleep the fire warming the barrier he put up. He didn't bother straightening his kimono as it hung around his biceps, she noticed from the way he smiled that he didn't have the push of the omega standing out more. In some ways seeing him take to these sides as his blood appeared to fight him was concerning. Though at the same time she was glad that he had an easier time being in the beta mindset. There was a glow to his eyes, though it was blue as he smirked he painted one hell of an image half dressed girl from the dark wanton and eager.

It worked a little too well on her though she sighed she had seen his mood after they were nearly caught by surprise yesterday it would be clear enough what was and what wasn't okay. She shifted letting him know to come forward, watching from a distance, there was only the view of pale beauty working toward another Sesshomaru probably felt a little too comfortable in this role though he expected it, the season was making this....well easier or harder wasn't clear.

He guessed it was harder to hold onto his nature but he was starting to be a okay with that, at least in a situation where he could get some release. He stopped in front of his unease had begun to fade he'd been allowed to come closer his blood told him he knew what he had to do. He felt a sensation as he leaned to kiss her the alpha was sated it hadn't been as obvious until he was with her. It might as well be a game, the unease was gone no matter how the natural born leaders acted alone in private it wasn't so hard to relax and show a softer side with those that were closer. Children, his mother hadn't taken that route he couldn't say he remembered much of his father as he'd been focused on war until he was willed away by Izayoi.

Truthfully...Sesshomaru felt less bitter about that than it seemed.

Not just because like this Kagome's arms felt right around him, or because her control over his lips did even more to him either. Still she easily flipped them so he was on bottom and rested a leg on either side of him. How easily he could put her in the mood she was beginning to think she had simply bottled up too much frustration. Well..that and celibacy sucked, she didn't feel the need to excuse her desires the concern she felt for him had her wishing to make things easier for him. She could see that even when he struggled that he had a better grip than he'd probably give himself credit for.

“Still frustrated from missing out...?” she teased.

He took a breath as he sighed.

“You know I am....”

“What do you want?”

He sighed heavily as he shivered under her the shake of those breasts and movement of his thighs stood out the most on the feminine shape he held now. She smirked seeing his cock standing at attention he twitched as she trailed her finger up the shaft slowly to circle slowly around the head he might appreciate the slow tease outside of the season but it was torture...one's body could really only get so sensitive before it seemed much more cruel to sit and watch. He panted slowly, no this time the loss of control wasn't so bad.

“You're...a real vile temptress.”

“That doesn't sound like an answer, maybe I should stop touching you all together.”

He grabbed her wrist before she could pull away.

“Don't tease...let me take you.”

She smiled though she blushed as she raised herself up to lower down on to his waiting cock he shifted trying to stop from thrusting. It was her decision and those slow movements from her...deliberate from the look on her face, they felt good but he was going to need more. She enjoyed her teasing far too much though as she took his hands to rest on her hips she let him with a word take over it the alpha was satisfied alright he could hold back no matter how perfectly she fit his cock. Kagome was ready to take it on for a while so they could sleep peacefully.

He was also adorable when he was frustrated.

Really she was feeling that they were on the right track and soon she might just feel off considering him that.

Or not.  
…...

Hojo looked around as they traveled freely he felt a little more energized than normal they could almost see the base of Mount Hakurei. They, he could see just fine they were close he had slowed down a bit seeing that they wanted that quiet time together. Not that he would say that, he knew that it wasn't enough to prevent Sesshomaru from being cured but he didn't want the demon panicking. The past few days he'd been stuck in a more omega state that is without being jumpy he was unable to really settle. So far they had been much more prepared for stray demons.

Though Hojo could pick them up just as easily as he grabbed fish flinging them over his shoulder, she couldn't be sure if they were dying on impact or taking a villager or house with them. It was simply better to avoid the fighting. He didn't know what was wrong with him either at the moment the only thing that calmed his nerves was being close to her he was currently resting his head on her shoulder she looked at him absently grabbing his waist though she knew he was safe from falling off.

He sighed heavily he wasn't tired if anything being worked up only kept him alert, in fact he didn't feel the need the sleep as he had before. It made it easy to keep watch while Hojo recovered his energy, it seemed as though they were beginning to switch places Kagome was worn out with her basic work little tricks to practice what she could of her skills seemed too much. She'd been playing with the talisman that Miroku gave her. She couldn't feel anything from it a little warmth but she wasn't sure she could really alert him as she could have before.

She didn't think she was going to need it this time she shifted as she looked over her his head, something was off again. The feeling was so light but enough to get her attention no matter how weak she was beginning to feel.

Hojo was limited on some things be he knew something was happening...what he couldn't be sure though as Sesshomaru shot up with a start it was too late a shock got all four of them. Kilala tried to take her other form only to be snatched from the sky. For a moment Kagome saw something, she didn't know if it was really there or a vision but it was just a flash and just out of reach.

The pain swallowed her next.  
…...


	10. First sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene, not mature in the normal way goes by quick as it's one of those lucky first views sort of thing.

 

…..

The cold air in the dimly lit space was a much more welcome discomfort than the horrid smell, though it woke Kagome quickly enough she felt she was waking from a deep sleep. As if it was just....garbage soup enough that she could ignore it when she slept she'd certainly gotten used to a lot of unique smells while traveling with Inuyasha. She gagged trying to push up, it was no easy task still somewhat disoriented and with her arms bound tightly behind her. She attempted to push with her chin hoping the liquid she was laying in was water. A slow guttural groan took her attention she looked over her shoulder, eyes widen as she stared at the woman she stood with her legs slightly bent and parted as if she might pass out at any moment her kimono was parted for the view a pale green, pink flowered slip hanging low off her top though with her flatter chest there was a visible wrap her hair looked unkempt her visible skin seemed fairly dirty.

Kagome was sure she must have contributed to the smell but really it was her face that worried her the most her head tilted to the side, drool coming from the corner of her lips, a vibrant lilac glow to her eyes matching the swirls dancing across her body illuminated the skin much more than the scatter of candles. It appeared as though this used to be some sort of dungeon but the bars had been broken and melted most likely from any demons that would have been here before.

She swallowed thickly.

“....You..I know you, Shunran.....” for a moment her eyes blinked the glow fading for a moment before she returned to the lifeless state.

She moved slowly with jerking motions as she bent to grab her arms she yanked her up and back.

“Mistress....wants...you.”

She pulled her back despite Kagome attempting to shake away her state with the panther's strength it was pointless. It reminded her of Inuyasha bullying Shippo, who she hadn't seen in some time he'd been determined to leave to grow on his own she let him go find his own way Totosai was with him at least. Her mind shifted as she looked around the other cells appeared to be empty.

Where had they taken everyone...?  
….

After a long walk through the damaged halls filled with weeds and burns here and there, remains, she felt a little less out of it but she couldn't see getting far with the hold she stopped. Kagome only saw the darkness her senses could have been shattered completely for all she knew.

“Mistress....”

Out of the dark she saw a bit of white slowly coming from the shadows she screamed as the figure came into view the thing appeared to be wearing bloodied cloth just barely covering it's body. Skin was hanging off in various places, some exposing bones it made a face as if grinning though there was only one tooth on the upper gum. Completely bald though a few patches of dirt gave it some sort of look it looked to be rotting further. It made her stomach turn, she could imagine she had seen worst but as the unease faded from Hojo's presence it was nothing like what she got now.

The vile creature made her feel as if she could throw up everything she'd ever eaten and choke on the end while crying in fear over a threatened touch.

“Why....Kagome...don't you remember me? You should....be.....much happier to see me.”

Her mouth fell, she knew that voice, it was a lot more nasally.....choked, even ghastly but she knew it.

“K...Kagura?” she couldn't believe that was her.

She rolled her head to the side her eyes glowing the same as Shunran's but it made the other straighten up to tighten her hold on Kagome.

“Yes...I haven't...heard that name in a while....you destroyed...what stability I had..it wasn't much but it was mine, and you're going to fix it.”

She stared at her as she moved slowly Kagome jumped as her arm fell off she walked over ignoring the sound as she heard it. She touched her chest leaving the younger woman shivering with disgust.

“I'm going to......melt this pretty skin into a cast...it'll be wonderful....the best part is....I know you can't defend yourself...” she mumbled until she broke out into a deranged laugh.

“You're sick...what have you done with my friends bitch?” she hissed in agitation though her body felt like dead weight.

Kagura seemed to take a moment before she registered what she said and cocked the remains of her head.

“Shuran, Toran, Karan.”

The flames came to life in the corner and Kagura attempted to smile the woman in blue held an unconscious Kilala as if she planned to squeeze the poor thing to death. The messy low ponytail she kept framed her face, there were dagger sheaths sticking out of the slits of her pinnned ice and royal blue checkered kimono. Next to her Shuran kept Hojo in a cage made out of electricity it would shock him every couple of seconds leaving him out...or disabled he was on the floor he didn't move even with the shock. She hoped he wasn't dead.

Shuran looked much the same though he exchanged his original vest for a closed gray top, and black boots connected to pants of the same shade. Lastly Karan her short cut seemed wilder though it suited her partially covering one of her eyes though she was just as unkempt and dirty as her siblings it appeared only only one leg covered in black was intentional following up her longer fur pelt and sleeveless yellow top. She was next to Sesshomaru who was strapped to a chair a circle of fire floating from her hand to around his neck one wrong move and they could be cut down.

Kagome swallowed thickly, jumping as Shuran kept his cage up but gave a shock to the two not in his hold Toran threw up Kilala catching her as the sparks caught.

“You see.....I know I'm probably not too.....threatening but I do know you've been.....getting weaker and this was the best time to attack. …....I also know that without an ability to fight as your body becomes......tighter and while they are kept so.....closely you are stuck. Karan...”

She gave a flick of her free hand shooting a patch of wood behind a pole.

“Shunran....tie her up.”

She tugged her forward her skill numbing her rather than knocking her out she didn't need to be held she needed that fire, not just a torch something charged that could get the talisman. She was sat down and tied with her neck.

“...Any.....last words...dear?” she asked laughing again.

“Toran...Karan...Shuran I thought, you only followed one person?”

Just like their sister they almost registered she was speaking only to fall back to.....normal, as Kagura could say. She grinned calling Karan another flick and soon the flames were were growing licking up her sides. She'd take it her mind shut down...

This, she knew she could take.

Not that she knew why.  
…....

Inuyasha shot up hearing the wind kick up, something similar to Miroku's old wind tunnel he grabbed his clothes, once again back in his fire rat robes. Kikyo still matching though in red she hurried behind him. Miroku paused as he saw them there was a small tornado with flames working around it he grabbed a bucket of water taking the hint. It wasn't sucking anything in though the strength of the winds whipped anything loose around. Warming the air behind his home.

“Inuyasha Kagome's in trouble We don't have time to wait!” he called over the sound of the rushing winds around them.

Inuyasha knew that meant come or stay the last time he tried this it was on a much smaller scale and they hadn't gone far but he had been working on his special talismen. He ran after him Kikyo close behind him Sango hopped in, Kohaku was meant to wait and help out though Miroku assured them his little trick would work and if they never saw it Kagome was fine. The four were sucked in as the tornado quickly disappeared leaving not even a mark behind.

He knew that no matter where she was they could come to her aide, even when he doubted she needed it they couldn't just ignore her altogether.

She wouldn't do that to them.

Kikyo was an entirely different story but then Kagome would assist her too if she had to.

How times change.  
…..

The wind knocked the devas and Kagura back forcing release of their captives Sesshomaru's chair hit the floor as Toran hit the wall her hand loosened releasing Kilala. The journey wasn't as disorienting as it could be Sango was ready she stared at the sight before her Kagome screamed before Miroku splashed her with the water she let her head hang as Sango dropped to her side to pulled at the burnt ropes the other went silent.

Kikyo covered her mouth as she looked around preparing an arrow to shoot Kagura as she moved to stand.

“Bastards!”

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked her remains over he couldn't really make much of her scent the way she was now but Kagome wasn't the only one that recognized her voice. Hojo shifted to push himself up looking around out of it he raised one hand to rip Sesshomaru free as Kilala stood to transform. Sango came to check her over relieved as she licked her cheek showing she was fine. Miroku scooped up his charred friend as Hojo grabbed the dazed Lord.

“I....Hate...All of you.”

With that she took off in a sea of Naraku's old wasps, though theses were red and black with cut wings, the sound of them taking off was nothing special but the cloud of miasma coming through was a dark black it took her from view. The shadow began to fade from the dilapidated building light coming in from the many holes in the ceiling and walls the smell quickly faded too. Aside from what was there from the devas needing a bath. With a groan the light faded from each, one by one they sat up slowly though Karan was the first to check in to what was going on around her.

“Get away from........uh where'd she...?” Karan rubbed her head as she looked around in confusion hearing the cries from her siblings.

Inuyasha frowned, of course remembering them.

“Alright what the fuck is going on?!” he snapped as Kikyo put her bow away, had she really been meaning to attack Kagura she wasn't sure things seemed fine.

“...They.....wouldn't know...Inuyasha.”

He stepped back as Hojo spoke.

“What are you supposed to be?”

“I...still don't know....I've been traveling with...Lady Kagome, she has to get to Mount Hakurei.....”

He stared down at the form in his hold eyes wide from the scent.

“.......Is that Sesshomaru...?”

Hojo sighed as Kilala came to inspect him.

“He didn't wish you to know but....yes....the curse must be fixed......though we are not entirely sure if this change in form is the result of the curse....she can cure. We must leave now......you panthers....will have some explaining to do.....if you don't come along....you've been in Kagura's hold.....for the past several years....you must be hungry.....”

With the charge from Shuran his shadow crackled a bit beginning to expand he could take the group with him...he didn't want to stay here any longer. It was time to go while he was a still stable enough, forming a sort of bubble to fly out as he did the darkness coating Kagome had already begun to break off leaving smooth unmarked skin behind.  
….....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yep throw away mention of Shippo I couldn't remember if I mentioned he's easy for me to forget I never liked him ha, stay tuned.


	11. It's time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of things going on I went back and forth on if I would even post this today because I wasn't satisfied with one chunk of it. Now I'm okay with it......really want to do the next chapter ha.
> 
> Technically not really 'acts' but again I'm using that as sort of a system the story...problems is not over yet after all focus is shifting is all.
> 
> Thanks for the kudo Mona1987

 

.....

Hojo looked over Kagome he'd eventually run low on the extra energy but they did make it much closer and it wasn't much farther now. When they arrived to the little area mostly surrounded by trees he cleared it further with a sneeze. He left Toran and her siblings to wash up in the lake close by after getting some fish for everyone. They still seemed to be highly confused, expected after being taken from one situation to another at the hand of someone else. He would return to get them after they had time to collect themselves, but for now they were fine just barely separated, he left them alone to set up another fire so they could dry their clothes after. As they flew away they saw the building collapse.

As curious as they were about Hojo Sango and Miroku continuously glanced over at Sesshomaru. She didn't know what was stranger, him like this or seeing how much Kilala warmed up to him over the short time, even while she rested on her shoulder she looked over at him. Inuyasha sighed next to Kikyo watching Hojo with Kagome. They had little choice in coming along, not that they would have wanted to stay or try and figure out how to get home from the unknown area, but they wondered what Hojo meant. That was just enough to keep them curious.

Inuyasha didn't care about them one bit the only thing that kept his attention was his brother's gaze on her, he grit his teeth in annoyance. That wouldn't work for him not matter who sat next to him.

After a while Hojo went to collect the panthers who would have to adjust their clothes when they returned home. Toran was quiet, she never thought she'd be sharing a campsite with Sesshomaru especially like this she didn't know if she should laugh or feel bad for the dog. With a smirk she could almost do both. Kagome rolled on her side as they sat on the other side the charred remains cracked and fell away blowing in the wind leaving her with just a bit of dirt on her clothes completely unmarked. Miroku wasn't sure if it was the work of the talisman or not but it appeared that way from her screams it appeared as though they had already been late enough now it seems they were right on time. Hojo patted her shoulder as she groaned he nodded.

“She will be fine in a couple more hours, soon we can continue on to Mount Hakurei.”

“Great now tell us what we have to be here for.” Karan hissed picking at her fish.

“You'll find out if you come, I can tell you a lot of things....but Lord Sesshomaru is the only one that really senses the truth you'd have to experience for yourself what I have to say. I believe....it would matter to you to see.”

“Bunch of vague bullshit...” Shunran muttered.

“You can always leave but then....you'd be stuck facing a different set of consequences all you have to do is come to the base of the mountain with us.....and wait. She will...need your assistance.”

Sesshomaru didn't like it one bit he couldn't settle even hearing that she would be fine wasn't really enough calm his nerves he wasn't concerned about the panthers one bit. Seeing her laying, barely moving without a scent from the panther's flame hiding every bit of it made him nervous. He hated that feeling, probably more than he hated the fact that they almost got away without his brother ever seeing him like this. If he hadn't been glaring at him he would think this would be the time he would start laughing.

He could glare all he wanted he didn't care what he thought.

He only wished he could will her wake up.  
…...

Later that evening Sesshomaru sighed as he pushed away from the tree he leaned against. The sound of Shuran snoring next to his sisters was the only sound he could pick up.....or it just drowned up the nighttime sounds of nature. He noticed Miroku and Sango snuggled close together, even Inuyasha settled with Kikyo in his arms he couldn't help but want the same with Kagome. Though with the season he knew how that would end and he wasn't going to go there surrounded by so many. He sighed damning his needs and worry blending so easily, seeing Hojo was patrolling his barrier he paused turning his head.

“Can't sleep?” he asked.

“Not a bit...hasn't it been a few hours already?”

Hojo chuckled.

“You've grown to care for her haven't you?”

He blushed, though of course, he had it wasn't love he wasn't sure he could really understand love as some might. He didn't doubt a demon could love he saw it but that was the limit of it all, care was a little easier. It was obviously different than the care he had for Rin but still in the early stages of whatever it could be. He sighed this would be easier to think on when his mind wasn't clouded.

“I suppose..”

“Well I suppose it's a good thing she is getting up then,” he said pointing behind him.

He turned to look at her she pushed herself up on her knees looking up as Hojo walked over.

“....How bad is the damage?”

“What damage?”

“I felt my...flesh burning it still throbs.”

“You're confused, all the 'damage' melted away.”

She looked down pulling her dirty sleeve down and examining as much of her legs as she could, shaking her hair clean of dirt she shook her head. Immediately regretting it she massaged her temples her body still felt like it was on fire she looked around seeing that everyone had come...that the panthers were okay she looked at Sesshomaru as he sat next to her she could see from his expression he'd been worried and was probably a little worked up for it. She smiled slightly.

Hojo waited for the last of the fish to be roasted before he mumbled that he would continue his patrol while Sesshomaru showed her where the lake was. He was thinking a soak might ease some of the pain she felt. He would have to check to see if he could find her bag but he didn't have time to grab it not that she minded, she could get a bedroll and a basket if she had to. It wasn't really her focus as he moved to return to his patrolling she shifted to kiss her quiet companion's cheek. As he looked over she gave him a look.

“I'm really fine...”

“How long will that last...Hojo told me about Kagura..what if she comes back?”

“Then she'll be dealt with...I don't know what my wish really did I hadn't expected to see her again I was sure I saw her die.”

“Wish...?”

She sighed.

“I was trapped in between I was chosen to make the wish to make the jewel disappear, I didn't have any reason to tell anyone about it after the trouble it caused. I saw Midoriko's spirit she warned me that the jewel was limited in its way of granting anything.”

He vaguely thought of the stories he'd heard from Rin about Kagome he never thought much of her travels but he could appreciate the growth. Thinking back now it all seemed to matter more, maybe because he cared a little too much or not it didn't matter he looked at her. Trying to picture her again as the once frail human that picked up his father's sword while he fought Inuyasha. She didn't seem anything like that girl anymore not just because of his attraction to her it was obvious with a look of her really.

He found himself wanting to learn more.

“Meaning with the good comes consequences..?”

“Meaning....it was destroyed by its own power however far it stretched eventually it would break down on itself when it reached the limits it was done. I don't know if the simple word...wishing for happiness brought her back like that...or if it was too late. If it was already coming meaning she's a puppet again..essentially.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Would that mean Naraku is still alive?”

“I don't know...I guess he could be..ugh the last thing anyone needs.”

Hojo made another rotation as she picked up the stick poking at the fish to make sure it was cooked enough.

“Hojo....can you sense a man named Naraku or Onigumo?” she called, though quietly hoping not to wake anyone up.

He shook his head.

“No, I never have.....I only know who he is from what I've learned from others that have crossed paths with him......unfortunately that limitation is the only worry....I feel like there is some resistance there...unlike being confused. I can try and find him but I won't be sure if I don't know him or if he's really dead.”

It wasn't the best answer but it would do.

It left too many unanswered questions going back and forth on Naraku's possible state.  
…..

Kagome sighed as she stretched, Sesshomaru was shaking her kimono free along the list of things he never expected to be doing for another...laundry. He hung it on the branch and moved to sit on the ground next to her the barrier was fairly small though it was as Kagome made it the pink turned white it felt a little easier to hold. She looked at him.

“Not going to join me?”

“...Kagome..”

“What? They're far away enough...”

“I know...” not to mention, he didn't have to worry about them responding to him the same way, sometimes it happened but it wasn't a guarantee.

Many demons couldn't sate themselves with one of another type, some were rarer, he didn't know much about that the most extreme he'd ever heard about was a fish demon and a wolf. Though he could only be taught so much some things didn't happen enough to get added to their history texts.

She shifted to her knees.

“Afraid to push me? The cold water helped, I'm fine.”

He started to argue as she rested her hand on his knee.

“I know what you want, put your feet in the water and spread your legs.”

His face lit up, he could curse her look, what mindset he was in wasn't clear except he certainly wasn't in any sort of alpha state. He kicked off his shoes doing as she said waiting as she pulled his obi he pulled the edge up she smirked as her body eased up as she stared at the image of him half dressed and waiting she smirked she could distract herself soothing those needs she wondered for a moment where that thought came from. She raised one of his legs making him spread further he clenched his teeth feeling her tongue sliding in the folds he'd hope to say goodbye to soon...he cried out resting his hand on her head.

Soon his cock was coming free as she gave quick waving flick she reached to grab his shaft switching between a pump and stroke in time with her tongue. He arched clawing at the ground pulling up grass and dirt he didn't think he'd ever get used to the sound coming out of his throat. He hoped he wouldn't have to for now he only focused on the sensations she gave him. She didn't try to stop him from rocking his hips to meet her the season was...a task that way. One didn't become completely useless in need of always having to drop everything for release.... well-underdeveloped demons lower than Jaken might. He could focus on more and friction wasn't always his undoing as the season went on.

Though when there was a moment of, technical peace the craze got worse, though he'd already felt her talents it was overwhelming this time. He braced himself with his free hand panting, arching at this point he felt something like a trained slut...didn't bother him. Though he wasn't of course, not just enjoying the action he had a huge jump to go for that even by human standards, his mind was jumbled all the same.

He felt he was getting closer already about to beg her to get on his lap instead....

“What the fuck!?”

Kagome pulled back in surprise as Sesshomaru scrambled to close his robe, she wiped her mouth looking past him as she sighed.

“Inuyasha....honestly you have the worst timing.”

“Get away from him.” he growled.

“I don't feel like it.”

“What are you playing with him like this for? What's the matter with you don't think just because we have Rin that he's changed he's the same shithead he's always been.”

She rolled her eyes.

“He has changed.”

“And you leave Rin out of this.” Sesshomaru started, Inuyasha sneered at him.

“Don't you even speak to me, Kagome let's go clearly he can't control himself some use he is as an alpha.” he stormed over as she shook her head moving to grab her arm just as the barrier broke.

He grabbed her arm and she knocked him into the water hopping out Sesshomaru shifting to get up behind her grabbing his shoes, she sighed as he shot out crying out obscenities.

“What did you do that for wench?” he was lucky the prayer beads had been broken far too long ago.

“Inuyasha mind your own business you have no say in what I choose to do.” she said covering herself before turning to face him.

He smacked on the ground in front of him to make his way out of the water eyes glowing a bit.

“You belong to me whore, I decide everything.”

She glared at him a blast from her reforming barrier sent him flying skipping along the water like an angry misshapen stone. She waited for him to hit the tree across the way he didn't immediately move. She knew he'd be fine but the asshole could stew on his own. She looked at Sesshomaru cocking her head at his expression.

“Sorry about that...I once thought he changed in that way, especially after he married Kikyo but I guess there is one thing that is still the same person he always was.”

He only sighed and leaned against the tree it was one way to kill the mood, he needed to wait for his body to relax. She sighed sitting with him how the air changed, she was still agitated they could wait for morning instead.

She wondered if it worked...how quickly he'd return to the same lord he used to be.

Only time would tell.  
…...

Kagome assured Sango and Miroku she was fine trying to ignore the odd looks she got from the panthers, the fire was out they were ready to go but Inuyasha wanted to go home. Kikyo was pleased but at the same time she wanted to know what Kagome did to make him want to leave. Miroku pulled out another talisman to send them home Hojo could walk for now but Kilala transformed all the same.

By the time they arrived she put up a barrier the pure air was a little much for most of them after all the flowers were in full bloom, there were so many colors. It was like staring at some of those brightly colored postcards at the gas stations her eyes, just the iris began to glow white as she carefully moved through the field. Soon she found one it was small barely any stem she held out her hand and it was plucked from down below. Miroku was just as amazed as Sango was it seemed things were normal for Kagome but they saw her skin glowing white as if she was a solid piece of her barrier the flower floated as the petals were plucked and shredded without another bit of contact from her.

Toran swallowed thickly she'd been unsure about what she felt when Kagome came back but now it pulsed. Shunran looked at his sisters almost making sure they responded the same hoping he wasn't the only one who felt it she held the shredded petals in the air moving to cut her arm just a little prick a few dots flew out as the mark healed and faded as she mixed it together the little ball began to glow. Sesshomaru swallowed thickly as she walked over he felt the need to step back. Not out of fear but from the power pulsing around her that he was sure would have purified at least Jaken if he remained he held her hand out Hojo looked over his shoulder from his place on Kilala's back.

“Someone should be on the lookout for the one who cursed you.....but one dose is all you need, you can't be cursed again.....you'll be protected....with her blood,” he said his mind reaching to the scrolls looking for more information that wasn't where it was meant to be.

Sesshomaru looked from him to Kagome and opened his mouth swallowing the ball, he still gagged he could almost taste the purification wanting to come at him but swallowed it whole. As the glow began to fade her eyes dulled Sango moved to grab her before she collapsed Hojo rushed them out so he could leave the walls and put up his own barrier before hers faded completely it was fine enough for Sango and Miroku of course.

Miroku helped her take Kagome forward behind the demons as Hojo put up another barrier she was out, Sesshomaru groaned as his body began to ache Hojo pushed him on Kilala.

“It's not instant.....but we were on time, we had best get you.....something else to wear...Kagome is a bit strained from the rush of power...especially after what happened this.....she will recover from more quickly.”

It still didn't answer....why he had been forced into the female form but feeling the slow rush of his powers coming back as he felt his limbs beginning to thicken he could wait to find out. As he looked up his eyes returned to normal as his hair began to straighten once again. It wasn't instant....but it felt like it.

His first thought was that he had to leave.  
…...


	12. To return where one belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for another kudo.
> 
> Now this one got really long I know, also yes I know Rin and Kohaku got a little time between them but it's innocent.

….....

Quiet as she stretched Kagome sighed things had been fairly quiet around the village, it was good but strange with less need for a heavy patrol she chose to help with other things around the village. Helping the elderly that weren't as able bodied as Kaede was, not something she needed to do often most would stay inside doing basic tasks or helping in the fields. The village was pretty well off, she was helping to get fish today Rin had gone with Kohaku to get berries just in case anything came out on the attack. Despite the peace there were weak demons that came out only getting hostile when they felt their territory was being invaded. Not that it mattered this wasn't their land to claim.

Hojo had originally gone with the panthers after Jaken came back to collect Sesshomaru on A-Un, he admitted he could remove the target but had been too weak at first. He still wasn't entirely sure who had marked Jaken but he knew that should they come looking again even without the mark that now Sesshomaru would be able to take care of himself. She hadn't heard from him over the past month or so, though she felt oddly at peace with that as she hadn't been expecting to.

Though she also didn't expect Hojo to come visit to return her bag where Sesshomaru originally put his mokomoko as it had become too hot to keep it on. Normally it wasn't something he noticed he blamed the weaken state. She hadn't minded the loss but she was glad to see it returned. Some of the seamstresses in the village had taken to try and make a bedroll into one of the bags, after seeing Kagome wash it the design made sense. The zipper was a little odd but they used laces instead.

She still felt weak but it came in short bursts Hojo thought that he had been wrong, that she wasn't truly 'getting worse' but her powers were growing. She adapted, he told her what he saw it was different, red to him as a demon while Sango mentioned the white. She didn't know how to feel about it, she was working on meditation with Kaede and keeping calm. She heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath that she was still a whore and the blast threw him through Kaede's wall and deep into the forest even him it took a day or so to get back being so far. She was relatively harmless around the mild mannered villagers but she didn't want to lose control.

He deserved it and could walk back from it so she considered that target practice.

Moving to pick up the buckets she stood up turning to head back, aside from that she hadn't been talking to Inuyasha he was pouting over wounded pride, glaring and refusing to speak. She didn't have time for his mess she had been done chasing him so long that if he wanted to go off he could and deal with it on his own.

As she got closer she noticed Rin with Jaken and A-Un who had a carriage attached to him, she moved to pour the fish in the make shift pond near the entry way of the village. The extra fish were up for grab, easier for some of the retired fishermen to feed their families. As well as good for children meant to be helping their parents out.

“Lady Kagome!” Rin called, as she dropped her buckets and moved next to her, she smiled at her she was such a happy youth, a young teen seeing that smile reminded her of Souta.

When he wasn't being a pain that is.

“Hi Rin, welcome back.” she said absently hugging her, Rin really adored Kagome.

She liked Sango too but she couldn't help having a connection with her.

She only came after a trip to the closest market to hear that Sesshomaru wanted Jaken to pick her up a week ago.

“Mi'lord requested I come get you though I don't know why, I think he could do with some of the lovely demon women his mother wanted him to meet.”

“Jaken...” Rin said in warning having dropped the 'master' from his name some time ago.

He twitched a bit huffing, though she was taking after Sesshomaru in one way he knew not to cross her now. As Kagome patted the dragon's head, A-Un seemed to have missed her as they twin heads nuzzled against her. She smiled as she stroked the pair of necks, Rin smiled.

“You won't believe it he said I could call him papa though I think he likes father more.”

Kagome's smile widened she was glad to hear things were going well, and Rin looked so happy by that fact. It warmed her heart thinking of him remaining kind to her like he had seemed with her.

“That's great sweetie, I knew he'd soften up a bit.”

Rin nodded bouncing a bit.

“Either way he still smiles sometimes except when he can't show that side of himself as he said. It's a little confusing figuring out the right and wrongs but I think I've got it...I'm so glad for Sango's lessons.”

Sango's knowledge had been valuable in everything she learned. Her father wanted her to know demons inside and out it wasn't enough just to try and be faster and hope for an easy kill. You had to be able to read the stronger enemies and counter them in the best ways no matter the time of year. She always surprised Kagome with what she knew out of nowhere it seemed sometimes. She wanted to avoid asking if he mentioned her at all. She did sort of miss him, no it was a definite thing the quiet conversation and being close. It was something to miss once in a while.

“What did he want to see me for though?” she asked, but she was glad to hear it.

“He said that the season lasts a little longer for weaker demons but he was waiting for his own time to end.”

“Guess you don't mean anything to him after all.”

She sighed hearing Inuyasha he crossed his arms as she ignored him.

“Guess I'll come then.”

A-Un growled as Inuyasha stepped forward.

“Do you want me to shoot you again Inuyasha?” Kagome snapped.

“You're making a mistake, he can't care about a human.”

“I don't....”

“Don't talk about papa that way, he cares more than you!” Rin snapped it was the most venom her voice had ever carried.

He gave her a look as she moved to give Rin a gentle push to the carriage saying she'd come in a bit after getting a few things.

“Kagome you're not allowed to leave me.”

“Inuyasha....” she started with a glow to her eyes making him step back this time.

“You would have to have a place with me for me to you leave you, now you can go fuck yourself.” he wasn't going to play with her again.

She made her way to Kaede's hut moving to grab her bag and stuff her sleeping back in her bag with a few other shorter kimono's one in green and another in blue. She wasn't sure what to wear to see him though around demons she couldn't imagine they would have many rules similar to human royals.

“Kagome...”

“Something wrong Kohaku?” she asked looking up as he called her from the door.

“Just Inuyasha having a fit throwing cows around, A-Un knocked him over but you know how he is.”

“All too well, talk to Miroku about some of his special talismans you might need them to subdue them I'm going to visit Sesshomaru.”

“He's like this...over that?”

She nodded and patted his shoulder.

“We won't be gone long but when we come back I'll see if you can come next time.”

He cocked his head.

“Do I need to go?”

“I know you'll miss Rin.” she teased.

He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head she smiled.

“Well....Rin is here you could talk to her.”

“Uh no I have some extra lessons with my sister today so I....should go talk to her.” he fiddled a bit losing some of the confidence he had with slaying demons.

She smiled she thought it was cute, and she hoped that he'd be able to work up the courage to talk to her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and with a wave of her hand she hit Inuyasha he was stunned just as Kikyo returned with Kaede he hit the ground and she moved to the carriage warning Kaede he'd need a ward or something to keep him still.

Rin gave Kohaku a hug as he quickly said his goodbyes, Jaken tugged on A-Un's lead and soon he was able to take off Rin waved from the window until she couldn't really see him. She looked over her shoulder as Kagome crossed her legs stewing a bit.

“Has he been giving you trouble again Lady Kagome?” she asked remembering the stories Miroku had to share on their 'relationship'

She smiled warmly.

“Nothing I'm not used to, it's just tiring.” really she was glad to have some peace.

She wondered though, if it was just being friendly...which she doubted...or a booty call...either way she didn't care.  
…..

The massive western castle kind of reminded her of one that Naraku had, richly decorated surrounded by trees. There was a massive lake cutting through the trees a bridge from one end to another Kagome had dozed off but she was awake watching how busy the demon villages looked. She wasn't sure what she expected but aside from some of the demons that she guessed would be under him she didn't expect them to be similar.....well at a glance to humans. Buying at the market exchanging money or trading...meat it appeared. Rin said they surprised her too. It was different than being swarmed by demons that didn't truly belong anywhere.

It would be sad if there werent so many crazed bastards just looking to tear through a village even without needing to claim their own land. Even other demons called them parasites. She looked over seeing a pair of large dogs wrestling in a mostly clear area trampling trees. One seemed familiar though there seemed to be blue tips on his ears and tail leading up to streaks all the way up, not to mention around his eyes.

“Oh we're in luck, The Rite started.” Rin said excitedly.

“What's that?”

“Papa said I had to come get you because it it was when the demons got together to show off their strength. He was worried I'd get caught up in it but I was hoping to see a little...the black and white one is him. He said it was strange that it changed but I think it looks good huh?”

She nodded as Jaken called out.

“Mi'lord I've returned!” he called in warning as he was supposed to do.

Sesshomaru looked up but easily put his foot down on the other more pure white dog not the least bit concerned about the interruption. A-Un flew to the front where some demon maids were coming out they still wore plain kimonos but with a breast plate and a sword unless they had claws of course. She As they landed Rin hopped out first Kagome was surprised to see how they bowed before her and hoped they didn't get stupid when Sesshomaru wasn't around. Disrespecting her for not being his daughter by blood. She could hear the muttered she wasn't going to let them bother her as she rested her arm around Rin as any mother would. She gave her a wide smile as they walked into the warm castle art, more demonic as she suspected some of the bone used was from a real kill there were some paintings of the family.

She was surprised to see that he had one for Inuyasha beyond him their father over a fresh kill with the smirk that passed down to Sesshomaru with all the attitude his moody son seemed to take in. After the beautiful Inukimi...their names printed underneath even one for Izayoi the two were so different she wondered what took him from one to another. She guessed it didn't matter she looked at Rin.

“I'm surprised he keeps one of Inuyasha...” not just that but one from an angle she remembered seeing him wander away

Before Rin spoke someone cleared their throat, they found a dark gray fox demon he reminded her of the cat demons that followed the panthers. Though from her build this one was a woman in a dark purple kimono. It seemed to be slightly ripped though from her claws it was possible she did it herself.

“The demon eyes of old still follow the ways of the family that passed, they come out only to bleed that blood shaping and drying into the paintings you see now. This is for family no matter how it is fit in for his ways....Mi'lord was a great man he loved his son and his mother. They belong here to honor that.”

Kagome smiled slightly as Rin looked up at her.

“Yui this is Lady Kagome, she is pa.....father's friend oh mine too but more importantly his, I was going to take her to my room.”

“Nice to meet mi'lady, welcome.”

Kagome nodded with a thank you feeling out of place already.

“It is nearly unheard of for my young lord to have a friend though sending Jaken to get you in the middle of all the excitement would say something. Surely you didn't intend to stuff her in your room little miss?”

Rin grinned.

“Well I wanted to show it to her father didn't specify which room was hers.”

“I'm sure he was waiting for a few to be cleaned to let her pick, he said he'd be coming for dinner soon so for now you might as well go to her room, let me escort you.”

She walked ahead of them listening to their conversation she wondered if Sesshomaru really did have the relationship with Kagome that Rin thought. It was strange even to the humanoid fox that he would relax at all then again his father only relaxed with so many too. Thinking of the pair of them, she guessed he was more like his father than she thought.

Before Yui could leave Kagome handed over the fur to her for Sesshomaru she didn't know if he'd actually want it considering he could probably afford more but if it was more of a demon thing she could imagine he'd want it back. Yui nodded and left them along.

Rin's room was rather large mostly a sitting area a small table and a wardrobe with her clothes, there was an open sliding door that separated that from where she actually slept. There was some smaller bits of armor and what looked like a training sword with a metal handle and wooden blade. There were a few toys, cloth dolls and wooden figures, though they only sat on a shelf. Though her nature hardly changed.

Outside the main door was a closed in area with a few cut shapes to serve as the window the top could be raised something of an indoor hot springs. Rin showed her how to pull up the dividers and what pump to use for hot or cold water. Saying that a lot of the main rooms had their own little area like this the dividers were kept clean but mostly they were used in the past since Rin had the space to herself there was no need for it. Kagome could admit she was looking forward to a hot soak but she was feeling a bit drained, her powers pulsing a bit again a flicker of light to her eyes quickly faded as she rubbed her head.

She only looked down as Rin grabbed her arm.

“You should probably sit down you look a little woozy dinner will be soon, then you can get some sleep.”

Assuring her she was fine they moved back to the table she could really rest a little as they waited Sesshomaru wouldn't come to the table without cleaning up a bit first.  
…....

“Lady Kagome?” she groaned as Rin shook her shoulder.

“Did I doze off...?”

“Mmhmm, I figured I would let you sleep.”

She moved to sit up slowly.

“Honestly, you made such a big deal of her arrival, and I'm not allowed to meet her?”

“Mother she needs to rest unlike you, you can see her later I would like to talk to her if you'll excuse me this conversation is over..”

Kagome turned as he moved to open the door just slightly closing it behind him she stared at him, he didn't actually have a sword and only wore a slightly open white and red kimono. Men's cut with heavy sleeves, his hair pulled back in a braid. Still sexy, always sexy like that she blushed looking away.

“Have a safe trip?” he asked slowly moving to bend and sit at the table, for a moment he smiled as Rin kissed his cheek

Kagome grinned at the innocent exchange, she didn't see just a demon lord and a young human but a father and daughter as they should be. She sat across from Kagome just as the food was brought in the demons were quick to serve and leave the room knowing their lord was done with all of them for the night.

“Of course father, Lady Kagome seems quite worn out though...”

“Rin please, just use my name.”

“But that's so strange.”

“So you have to use it in that case, how will become normal for you?” she teased with a smile Rin nodded though she thought it suited her.

“And I'm okay...just my powers pulsing a bit nothing to worry about Hojo said it would help to work on my nerves.”

“Will you be alright here? There are a lot more demons.” Sesshomaru said.

“Yeah it's not demons that make me jump it just happens a bit short little moments.”

He nodded as stared down at the mix of food in front of him, fish, beef dishes, rice some demons a human might not enjoy but he preferred. It was strange he didn't used to have a taste for most things humans ate. At least the way they ate he would stick to raw meat in most cases that was just the way of most demons. He grew to appreciate it more the more time he spent with Rin and when he first brought her back he was firm he wanted her treated properly and he only wanted chefs used to cooking normal meals to make sure she got her fill. He didn't really care what anyone thought these were his lands he'd do what he wanted. Though from some of the gatherings he held since Rin was able to visit or stay for a bit he'd been invited to other royal functions and it seemed more were curious about the preparations.

Kagome stirred the miso as she glanced at him.

“I owe you an apology Kagome.”

She paused the end of her chopsticks in her mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Since I had to leave without speaking to you, I wouldn't admit it in most cases but for a moment it was overwhelming being near you. Especially on the mountain.”

She smiled slightly.

“It's okay, I wasn't expecting anything.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“It's alright to be angry with me.”

She shook her head.

“I wasted so much time thinking your brother cared about me, lying to myself even when he ran back to Kikyo whenever he chose. The jewel gave me peace of mind, no more foolishness there was a time I might have humored the crush longer.”

He frowned at the thought of her being anything to his idiot brother, he wondered about the rest of that though.

“Crush...? You wanted to fight him and chose not to even after he disrespected you?” he asked.

She laughed glancing at Rin who seemed just as confused.

“No no....Inuyasha and I argued all the time he used to have these prayer beads that I could make him sit with, it would slam him into the ground.”

She stared hard at him hearing a sort of chuckle from him.

“So a crush is good then...?” Rin asked.

“Sometimes, it's when you might like someone romantically, I guess the word wouldn't mean much in this time. Sometimes it's shallow meaning it might fade or from the start there wasn't anything there but it was a nice feeling anyways. Some people who are more bitter say it's impossible for anyone to have them, then sometimes it tells you that you picked the right person. Like....once Sango crushed on Miroku but for them it was a good thing.”

Rin smiled wide that was much more clear.

“Oh I get it......I'm not bitter so I must have a crush on Kohaku!”

Sesshomaru coughed as Kagome laughed.

“Are you okay papa?” she asked slowly.

He took a moment before he sipped his wine.

“So why isn't he here...?” he asked slowly a red touch coming to his eyes as they looked at him nervously.

“Hey now relax it's innocent a crush is also before a demon would choose to court.” she said remembering Sango's words.

It took a moment before he calmed.

“Hn.”

She smiled nervously, it was sweet he was protective of her but she had to make sure he didn't skewer the poor boy a few years after Naraku's death to now they weren't the young kids they once were. Though he didn't have many social skills being taken by Naraku and of course Rin was a little younger than he was it was harmless enough.  
…..

The servants only came again to clear away the dishes afterwards Sesshomaru said he would show Kagome where her room was they were in the East wing he said he had the entire thing coated with a demonic ward to keep her safe even when he couldn't be with her. He lead her to a room that was something similar to Rin's though it was mostly in blue she dropped her bag at the end of the futon.

“What did you find so appealing about my brother?”

She paused as she turned to look at him.

“You know....if you asked me then I would say he was worth the wait..like an idiot that didn't know better. Now, I was just blind I accepted a lot more than I should have I know better now, you didn't make empty promises so it was fine. Since you apologized for not saying goodbye I can forgive that.”

He sighed looking at her.

“You didn't deserve his crap.”

“Maybe I did, if I hadn't I'd still think there was hope for us.”

He was glad she didn't, even now, back to normal he felt a bit of jealousy which he hated as she already made it clear she wasn't interested in him. Still he did have her attention first.

“I wanted to come see you.” he admitted.

She cocked her head.

“Why didn't you?”

“Once I was far away enough that the pure air didn't get to me I slowly started to get worse reaching the peak of the season it became difficult to control myself. I didn't desire anyone else that I swear to you only the thought of you made me lose myself I feared this time if I could get used to being around you after the power I felt I'd actually hurt you this time. I wasn't used to the unstable state of my heat after training so long hoping to control myself without knowing what I'd go through. Hojo told me the state was temporary that you would return to normal...so the concern seemed valid. I didn't want to say such in front of Rin.

She only needs to understand the season is a time to be away from demons.”

Kagome stared at him he actually blushed then though it was much lighter and still he kept that look he had the power alright standing tall. Proud to speak freely as any alpha, really it suited him even if she thought she might miss his other form's innocent expressions. She smirked.

“Well I can't blame you for that then....unless you're just going to keep staring at me.”

He gave her a look though he approached her easily grabbing her waist.

“I thought you were worn out.”

“Only a little.”

He kissed her then, if she was asking he was taking they could talk more later.  
…....

 


	13. Rough morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo Melphina :)

….....

Sesshomaru growled slightly feeling her arms going around his shoulders, with a rustle they lost their clothes. He reached lower to grab her ass pulling her up to coax her into wrapping her legs around his waist. Easily turning as he held her to head to the little area connected to her room he stepped into the hot water there were steps that were easy enough to monitor with his tight hold on her she was fine against him. He almost sat letting her adjust her legs resting on her knees slightly on either side of his lap, without breaking the kiss.

Ge wasn't sure how it would be when he was alone with her but it felt like the same it had while he was cursed. He had much more control but he didn't need it right now the castle would go quiet soon eough though his walls were silenced. There was nothing stopping him from enjoying every bit of it. The need was building even while he was sated, he was fine when they were with Rin but sound asleep locked in her room....especially important as he had some guests that would come and go during the...'festival' one could call it.

The locks were connected to his room kept in place with the power that pulsed around him as an alpha, he knew if something was wrong no matter how deeply he slept. He didn't feel as drained as he had when he was cursed but he still felt like he needed to sleep more often now. Not that it was an issue he was aware his mind only settled when he wasn't needed. As expected of the alpha in charge.

He only let her pull away to catch her breath before he claimed her lips again, this time when he pulled away he let her free a bit. He rested his forehead against her chest, she bit her lip resting her hand on the back of his head her other arm resting over his shoulders.

“I'm getting flashbacks..”

He nipped at her breast making her jump in his hold.

“You say I've gone omega and I'll bite harder next time.”

She laughed.

“I wasn't just that you were more at ease showing affection, I missed you.”

He raised his head.

“Yes...I've had reason to miss you too this is just...what is normal for me I don't show much around others if I don't have to. My mother insisted I was more hostile worked up while I tried to keep my distance. She invited a few ladies and I made them stay at the end on the outside of town. I didn't know if you'd let me touch you but if you did I wouldn't have their scent all over my home.” she smiled slightly.

“As if I would notice.”

“Maybe not but I would.” for the life of him he wasn't sure why it mattered he meant to show how he was as an alpha surely it shouldn't matter, but it did.

She gave a light laugh.

“Well it's okay...I've learned a lot about demons I understand things are different they aren't so easy to change when someone against you willing to speak out could actually take you down. As opposed to a weaker individual that would do nothing.”

He nodded though he smirked.

“I've been making more time for Rin where I can but when she has lessons here her tutor tells me he's impressed she knows so much. Is it really all from the demon slayer?”

She cocked her head.

“Yeah...Sango.”

“I know her name but forgive the natural instinct to keep her at arm's length whenever it's impossible to avoid her completely.”

“Right.” she had a thought that he'd warm up to her eventually they had no reason to be at odds, for now, it was up to him.

He sighed as she shifted her hips.

“Don't think....you can tease me and get away with it, the last time we were interrupted even without the season I'm pent up once again.”

“It's not a tease, I'm...glad to see you and I'm not as tired as it seems I'm recovering as it is....won't you take care of me?”

His gaze just barely widened, head slightly tilted lips parted, blush tinting her face paired with a wet nude form he was only willing to resist so much. He lifted her up meeting the lightest resistance from a woman broken in and waiting. As crass as it seemed for a demon it was all one needed to feel, he, of course, would smell if she decided to be with someone else in which case he couldn't be as gentle ready to make another claim on his territory. He couldn't help the demon way of thinking.

He moved to slide her up and down it wasn't long before she began to moan, he grit his teeth how her walls clung to his cock he wasn't going to get enough of her form. Just one time would do he'd let her rest up properly. It was something that mattered to him no matter how much he wanted more of her.

This became a quick tease when she was properly rested he'd take his time.

She cried out his name all the same.  
….....

Early the next morning the strong sensation of burning on his chest ripped him from his sleep he instinctively swung his arm only the cry from Kagome reminded him where he was. He stared at the blood coating his fangs and the tears up her thigh. He felt a bit sick as he rushed to her side, she looked over eyes wide seeing the large angry mark that covered nearly his entire chest deep red welts covered the front. She jumped up in a second her wound starting to glow as it tried to heal.

“Fuck....I..I'm so sorry I need to leave.”

“Kagome stop moving,” he said calmly standing up, his blood, his station made it easier to handle than it appeared.

“What no I could have killed you....ugh I need to..” she jumped as he whipped in front of her pushing her against the wall.

She looked behind her, mouth fell watching as it began to heal in a few seconds the light grimace on his face faded as the pain did, then nothing not even a scar. He bent down seeing the white glow struggled with the poison in his claws he tipped his head to lick the bleeding wounds. She winced as it stung a bit before her own power worked with his touch soon she was as good as new. He examined it before moving back as she turned.

“I'm sorry about that, I lost to my demon for a moment.”

“You were attacked in your sleep....I think that's normal, I really am going to go though.” she said sighing as she leaned back away from him.

She looked down blushing seeing how he responded to it.

“...Sess..” she was cut off by a deep kiss feeling his erection against her core just slightly she groaned.

He pulled away just a bit.

“Let me apologize properly for injuring you...”

She panted a bit.

“You also healed me.....”

He kissed her again, that didn't really make up for it, even as he was he felt the shame he had hiding out but he'd been caught by surprise. He moved from her lips to her nip and bite at her neck, they hadn't bothered to get dressed obviously, he was glad for one less thing in the way.

“W..who gets horny...after that?”

“One alpha to another would fight and see who bested who nightly, color me impressed...”

She blushed though a smirk found it's way on her face as he pulled her up again to slide his cock inside, he'd still be busy today he'd enjoy her before breakfast before she was left with Rin.

It would be hard to concentrate he knew, but it would be worth it to come back to her later.  
…..

“So you still couldn't will her out of her room though that human stink is all over you, clearly you have nothing to hide.” Inukimi spoke calmly, about as much as her son but from her gaze she was furious and ready to cut him down.

She couldn't really go against him though, she was only visiting this wasn't where she lived and her word meant nothing when going against the alpha in charge. It was an unspoken rule for those ruled by blood.

“She is of no concern to you, when you leave you'll forget she's here.”

He was tired of going back and fourth all it did was delay the meetings, the fighting of The Rite was the more exciting the end of the season time. Meeting up to reconnect visit in ways they couldn't, not to mention preparing for war or setting up matches to test the soldiers they traded.

It was just a bonus show that you weren't sucked in by your mate, chosen or forced. Forced was much more common in lesser demons. Those you met and found a connection instead of chosen. It was also a rare condition to demons above to have these destined mates. With demons it wasn't a negative that it was forced unless of course you met someone you hated and ended up tied to them. Once mated even during the season that was the only person you could have children with and with demons higher up unwilling to let their bloodlines die they had to suck it up.

They sat around a table two couples in the situation sat to his right curious about it all.

Toad demons, a rich green and gray coloring, not completely unnatural though they did manage to stand out. It was common for demons of their station to have a more human-like appearance it was merely how they changed over the many generations that they touched the world. Though sometimes even more powerful demons kept their ancestors natural appearance. Hairless, the sound of the voice was really the only way to tell the difference they tended to switch between the lighter dressier kimonos of wealthy women and the heavier matches for men no matter what they were.

For them, Icca wore yellow and her mate Yok wore purple, those weren't their real names but with the heavy croak that came with speech it was the most common way to address them. across from them Hiten and Manten Kagome didn't know they were brought back she hadn't been told about them. Manten wasn't really satisfied he wasn't the only one that was bald.

He still felt particular about it especially around Sesshomaru some of the alphas didn't have the same title but the Lord of the East was, in fact, an equal in both ways. Ryo had onyx black skin deep red eyes and long gray hair as it was natural not from age, his wife June had a similar coloring though her skin was a rich purple instead as they wore mostly black they always stood out with the white of Sesshomaru's family. Though he wore black pants and a white top now under his light chestplate.

Yui had returned his mokomoko saying she could only have it so cleaned, it still smelled like Kagome to him he thought it was fine and was glad to have it back. He shifted mostly tuning out the conversation until he felt his demon pulsing from the change of taste in his mouth. He pushed away from the table wouldn't be first time he wandered off he was done but he didn't care he wanted to speak to Kagome.

Right now.  
…...

After making a stop by his room, he found them out in the gardens, the demonic setting was pretty enough but most of the flowers were alive in the literal sense snapping at bugs and such to feed themselves. Much more common for a demon's garden. They were feeding snails to a large purple flower waving excitedly from the attention.

He paused a bit behind them he...couldn't say he hated the feeling that came to him now it wasn't like being stuck in that cured omega state but it was unsettling. He couldn't do anything about it personally but he had someone that worked for him that could.

He didn't say a word he pulled a small dagger out of his pocket it had been a gift to his mother and she gave it to him thinking he'd lost his edge just because he cared about Rin. He threw much like a rock though with a careful finger movement it remained straight. Just as it reached her he could picture stepping in to grab it if he was wrong but it wasn't necessary she turned and grabbed it tip of the blade first closing her hand she easily shattered it jumping as the remains of the dagger fell from her hand.

“You'll have to forgive me Kagome, I realized something about you and it was needed for me to test you...please come with me..I fear..” in this case...it didn't bother him.

“You could be dying...I can only hope I'm wrong....please, right now.”

Her mouth fell as she glanced at Rin who looked a bit panicked as she stared at her, in a moment she was moving toward him. She gripped her chest though as he seemed to split into to from the fog in her vision. He was soon in front of her grabbing her before she could fall into the waiting flowers.

They hadn't had a taste of human blood yet but they were used as a minor treaty in several homes specially created by the same person he hoped could help her. In the end he found her abilities valuable and offered her a job and hut just hidden beyond the gardens behind his castle. His brow furrowed, Rin felt all the worried seeing the face he made when did he ever feel fear or worry like that.

He stood scooping her up easily enough he didn't want to shake her as he felt the heat from her skin, her powers pulsed a little but with cloth between them there wasn't much a worry. At least, not enough that he cared about he moved calling A-Un he stayed separated from the flowers....he loved to eat them and it tended to make him hostile. He flew over the small enclosure dropping to let Sesshomaru climb up on him he help Rin up to keep her between Kagome's heating form and the dragon less she burn him too. He braced both of them giving A-Un a little tap with his heel to make him go. The heads had a mouthpiece so he didn't have to worry about them being tempted.

Not that he could concentrate at all.

For a moment he felt a little off about it, he didn't need to test her if she was worked up like he thought he only thought, what if he hadn't been here?  
…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tease and cliffhanger....cause why not.


	14. Happiness tainted and hard secrets to keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just fell into a bad habit I know, lots of dialogue being tossed out but I had a lot to say I was just on a roll went back and tossed in some but it's just one of those scenes.
> 
> Also I got an email about a kudo I already noticed again so I don't know if I'm behind or ahead on thanks but you know it happens so thanks if that is new hope you stick around.

…......

Buried in the middle of the forest there was a small hut almost completely surrounded by water, dark as night covered in moss. Though Rin felt the heat Sesshomaru's arm in place told her clearly she wasn't to move. Not that she wanted to he'd never taken her out here before she didn't like the creepy overgrown area. She groaned slowly beginning to glow A-Un made a nose but mostly, he didn't seem too bothered by the pulsing. Walking forward he moved to the ground wincing slightly as he told Rin to come and open the door for him as his arms were beginning to shake. This sort of overpowering was not the least bit arousing he worried he might drop her. He could lay her down on the bedroll inside though just before.

The hut smelled much like the forest around it a small table and tables covered in various plants and containers. A burning fire with a cauldron above it stew cooking. He sighed slowly brushing the hair off her forehead ignoring the burning sensation against his fingers as he did.

“Ah mi'lord I wasn't expecting you.” a woman called from the back, slowly moving the curtain from the looks of it digging for something.

“Aiko, come help her.”

The elderly woman walked out she was pale, a few dead flowers resting in her gray hair adjusting the plain brown top she wore over her pants. He wasn't entirely sure what she was, she moved like a demon eyes glowing creating extra limbs when she needed to but she didn't smell like anything he'd ever encountered before. She once told him that she was created by Urasue and left her side as she grew obsessed with the jewel only talking to her when she left her little hideout before she felt she could live alone. Most she learned after came from stolen scrolls she didn't think her old mistress would miss them. She bent down looking over her for a second before she stood again and went to one of her tables arms shooting out to grab a mix of flowers and beetles crushing them together.

“The lessons on this have always been limited but you remember one's blood can't change for an alpha.” he started, speaking to Rin.

She nodded, he showed her his slowly healing arm she cringed at the sight.

“This happened earlier, I was caught by surprise and I clawed her when I healed the wound her blood had nothing to say to me. While I spoke to the elders it changed, which only happens with demons who have survived or are dying from purification. I hoped that she would fight whatever state she was in by attracting the demon that lives buried inside. As she collapsed I knew it was limited....it's not common to avoid panic only the alpha leaders and their chosen heirs or heiresses are taught about it. It's not a curse but a sickness. Naturally absorbing the energy that brings life to every attack someone 'pure' could handle.”

Rin looked at Kagome as the glow began to fade, she shifted a little it was enough to show she wasn't completely stunned. Sesshomaru still felt uneasy though his senses felt entirely useless at the moment he needed a word of something, well that's not entirely sure he wasn't sure he could handle having trouble picking out when things were going wrong.

“....This..is going to kill Kagome then...?”

“Kagome? I've heard that name...Urasue was sure she'd be useful to her or something....so this is the fabled Lady Kagome.”

“Can you help her or not?” Sesshomaru asked as she sat down pulling out a covered hand to help her hold her head up.

“It's possible...first she must have this to dull that air about her so I can see what's fighting what.”

She poured it in her mouth tipping it back. She groaned with a slight cough swallowing she began to pale as Aiko stared at her eyes glowing slightly. Soon Kagome's throat began glowing red in response to the mix. She let her let back down pressing her thumbs under her chin turning her head from side to side pressing down her arms the light followed her movements as the glow faded Kagome let out a deep sigh relaxing. Aiko nodded.

“Well?” Sesshomaru started.

“Well, as your girl asked, it could or could not...kill her I mean, she's an odd choice of mate for you in most cases.”

He shook his head.

“We aren't mated...” he said simply.

“Oh now that's interesting, what else can't you sense?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I never claimed her there is nothing to sense.”

“Didn't you sleep with her this season?” she asked giving him a look.

He sighed

“Yes but..”

“That is all you needed, it's rather ...archaic.. I have some old scrolls on it from Urasue, it is from the past when demons would never consider relieving the stress from the season because one act would bond the pair for life. Only an all-out fight to the death would break it allowing freedom again. Though as you know most abilities even weapons don't work on mates. It hasn't been this way since.....hmmm....perhaps your great-grandparents ancestor.....ancestors. Demons have evolved so much. Now her body as a reason to fight the power she was getting used to.”

His gaze drifted to Kagome as she spoke she poked his chest he was just startled enough to not shoot a glare her way.

“It has been heavily dulled, but things are changing she didn't accidentally harm you because of this conflict of power. You were attacked because your son is angry with you for leaving her side.”

She carefully pressed on her stomach feeling for anything that shouldn't be there, she learned odd growths while sometimes normal for demons were not normal for humans. Satisfied she pulled her hands away and crossed them in her lap as she turned to him.

“I could tell plenty was dulled as it is Aiko I hate being out of the loop when I can't do anything about the problem....” he stopped immediately.

As he just registered what she said.

“A little worn out mi'lord?” she teased with a haunting grin.

Rin shifted as she remained silent, he looked at her again gripping his fists.

“Come now, try and focus, force one energy out of the way for another.”

He knew she was aware that he couldn't so simply be lied to, though he tried the block was heavy if anything it made him dizzy trying to push past. It was light just the slightest flicker before he seemed to be pushed back, there was life there, no matter how weak it was there. He was not sure what to feel about that.

“He is attacking the only way he knows how and as a demon child you know how perceptive they can be,” she said simply.

“It's been a month, even more than that her scent should have changed even a little.”

“He's been held back a bit due to her energy shifting, young one remember when it is your time to marry and have children that demon babies need varying time to be born. With two alphas it is only four months, it is how they grew to separate themselves further apart from those beneath them.”

“Now she's an alpha.....do my senses not work with any part of her?.” he called incredulously, of course, he knew she wasn't lying but this was a whole other level of being forced into a useless state.

“She was always meant to be an alpha, it is what I imagine attracted your demon despite the risks living with this for so long it's not impossible she may survive. A demon that cannot be killed or controlled that way while producing children just the same? It's fascinating. This sickness can be worsened by pregnancy, however, it has no effect on half demons no matter what state they are in. In three months come back, I will deliver the baby and either I will congratulate you...or prepare you to bury your mate, possibly along with the child.”

He almost wanted to argue but that was the problem he didn't have his Tenseiga, so many times he cursed that sword never understanding what good it was to him. Even learning how to use it there were times he thought one last use was enough. Now it wasn't even an afterthought he couldn't do anything with something he couldn't find. He had people looking for it but at the moment it seemed gone. It was so natural to think if she died he'd bring her back, but he couldn't it gave him a harsh bucket of reality in the form of dread and agitation.

On top....you failed, he'd have to watch her die without knowing if he could even get his sword back.

He swallowed thickly feeling a lump forming in his throat thinking back the curse was much easier to handle. This time he grit his teeth hard enough to break one.

“I would suggest mi'lord that you show your son you meant no harm, that way should she die at least you can remember her fondly. Also....don't tell her what could happen.”

“You must be out of your mind.”

“She will be struggling enough keeping up the energy to support the child even if she will prove in the end that she can survive this. Are you will to risk her health pushing her over the edge knowing the risks? Is it not enough to tell her that the child will attack you through her? Think about it mi'lord only you can decide what else to push and if it's really okay but my sight is limited to that potion I've gone blind on this now.

However...you don't know what her inner demon is like, you don't know what her powers will be forced to do trying to protect the child to stop her from living. You could put her in a permanent state of sleep, always locked between this life and the after you may not understand; but mental strain is a dangerous struggle for demons. It is the only time a demon meaning well could turn on the outer shell, do you think she could handle it all? Do you think she's ever known she's carried demon blood? If so take the risk if not well....I guess you still can but you'll be blaming yourself for killing family.” perhaps harsh, but true enough.

He knew she was right and it cut him far too deep, it was wrong but if she'd just wake up he wouldn't say a word he looked at Rin as she swallowed thickly shaking her head.

Don't tell her.  
…...

In the end they had to wait to go as he couldn't touch her at all he remained silent as Rin stared at the ground drawing circles in the dirt it was getting cold not that she really noticed. She looked at his expression his gaze hadn't left her face she made a few false movements like she might wake up only to doze off again. Aiko let them know it was fine.

“Father.....?”

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she put her head up.

“Do you really care about Kagome?”

He gave her a look.

“I'm here aren't I?”

“That's not enough.”

He sighed until she nudged him pointing at the slightest rise in the blanket showing that Kagome's injury had stopped pushing on the baby.

“Just because...he's perceptive he has to feel more....I don't think you should say you love her if you don't but if it hurts to think of losing her you should show that.” she said lowly.

He eyed her but looked back at Kagome knowing she was right he couldn't help but feel a little sick it was easier trapped as he had been. Blood be damned he could handle this more than it appeared. He knew it...he hoped anyways.

“Rin, that is not something I know how to do.”

It was different, being alone showing her she was more than a little game then thinking about it beyond that.

She cocked her head until she smiled, despite her mood she got his meaning.

“You mean you wouldn't know what you felt because it's new to you? Ah, father, that's so sweet.”

He sighed.

“When we get back it is straight to your room.”

She laughed knowing he couldn't really get mad at her.

“Some of the material in the library says that the demon helps one find a lot from a taste of blood to physical contact. Can't you let go of yours to show you what you should be doing?”

He sighed.

“I'm glad you take so well to your lessons, our control...those with blood like mine...over the demon is a large part of why we can do what we do. It's not pride I'm not trained to give in to it.”

It, the living expression of feeling and senses the once entirely powerful form that all demons kept human forms popped up for many. As it became easier to navigate between human homes turning to what it was now. It was so far in the past most weren't sure of the exact date things began to change so much he didn't feel embarrassed not knowing it was just unknown territory. It simply wasn't the same as losing your temper or letting the season take over it went beyond that. Almost like a split personality.

Which made him wonder what his demon was now after the curse, what it had always been.

As she pouted he shook his head resting his hand on her shoulder.

“But it's something I'm willing to learn I do care no matter how strange this feeling is.....I really am more like my father than I assumed.” he could say....this time he was fine with that idea.

Rin smiled clapping her hands together as Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes, dazed she looked around just trying to collect herself. She reached down feeling...she couldn't say what it was full seemed off touching her stomach she paled.

“What's inside...me?” she asked turning as she noticed them behind her.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru expectantly she was happy that Kagome was awake but again her mood was shifting she was scared. That was all there was to it, she didn't want Kagome dead, she was a friend but now she was family she lost enough family.

As he sighed he looked at her....his mate.. now it was hurting not that he wanted to admit it but it wasn't pride that made him that way. Not this time, he should be thrilled to have an heir on the way, he couldn't be not without knowing if they'd both still be breathing at the end. When did he fall on the path loaded with uncertainties?

He reached forward and pulled her forward, burns be damned he crushed his lips against hers, it was brief as he held her against him the other arm draped over Rin. Kagome patted Rin's head as she grabbed her other arm worried.

“What's....going on?”

“We're just glad you're awake...papa got to be emotional...we just have so much to tell you but first...you...you're going to be a mama. Now you really can't just go...you can't leave okay?” Rin said forcing that happy mood in place she was so accustomed to, she knew she meant die after all..

They could always visit the village again if she really left, Rin wasn't going to go there.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru he found he couldn't meet her gaze, emotional was right and it had him feeling more than one type of way. Once again it was like being cursed all over he didn't trust his voice one bit, she didn't push seeing the red glow to his angry gaze.  
…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah fluffy doesn't know how to handle these things, this we know I remember seeing that scene where he gets worked up over Rin dying again, ah <3.


	15. Here for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a time getting this up I was trying to use rich text and it wouldn't copy over I don't have time today to just retype it so meh. Anyways hope you like it though it's shorter.
> 
> This time I think I'm right thanks for the kudos stay tuned :)

…...

  
Silent as they headed back Kagome only absently held her stomach, Aiko gave her a small bag of berries soaked in a potion. She explained to Sesshomaru that potion was meant to help her relax, while it offered a soothing touch making it easier to sleep it tasted horrible. She would need all her strength she looked Rin this time he was walking with his....family on A-Un. That should sound so much better in his head. He sighed to himself he wouldn't focus on this he refused he'd tend to her as he was supposed to. She explained to Kagome her moody son's way of dealing with dear old daddy. She stroked the bump only looking up as they heard Jaken screaming for him.

“Mi'lord! There you are when I was told you disappeared I grew concerned.”

“Jaken, unless you want me to cut you down I suggest you move, I can handle myself or have you forgotten?” he snapped enough but his voice was eerily calm, much more threatening.

Jaken covered his mouth immediately.

“Now I want dinner brought to the room and I won't be bothered beyond that do I make myself clear?”

He nodded quickly, as he shuffled though Sesshomaru frowned.

“What?”

“I...it's just your mother wanted to talk to you, and I fear she won't leave you alone until she says what she has to say...she told me to tell you.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I'll deal with her after dinner tell her to wait.”

Kagome looked down as they made their way to Sesshomaru's room avoiding the turn to hers, the red, white, and black set in his room hardly looked used. Spotless of course, not like his servants would risk cutting corners in his room he sighed walking to the window his room was oddly shaped he had a clear view over the forest to the side of his back bathing room. Kagome watched him as he leaned against the siding lost in thought. She sighed.

“The baby is going to be a half demon even with....the blood I have?”

He looked over.

“I don't believe so.”

“Then you're angry just because it's a possibility?” she asked, a frown setting in.

He shifted her side.

“Don't be ridiculous...I'm just just tired from his attacks, filtered through you it's almost more than I can handle.”

She eyed him but smiled slightly all the same, it wasn't a complete lie that was at least part of the strain he didn't know how long he could dodge her questions that way unsure of her senses. Though, he couldn't get distant his demon was clawing away, you don't just avoid your mate. It doesn't matter how lacking you find yourself. His broken tooth healed something common more of dog demons, he almost made it break again feeling inadequate he still wasn't used to that idea.

“Oh...I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault...though perhaps if you tell him I wouldn't have left if it wasn't for the season he might give me another chance. This is the only time I'll barter with my own child, you understand that Rin?” he said, she laughed.

“I'll be good father.” she said, it was going to be a struggle pretending that they didn't know what could happen but her time around Sesshomaru she could read him a little.

Though even without that she didn't want Kagome to have a harder pregnancy than she could be having, it was hard but then he was always firm. Keep your head up even when times are uncertain, because once you can't you quickly begin to lose. She didn't really understand not until now things can't always go over golden, now could they.

Still making the most of this for her, as it wasn't about them to the pair, they would either have to beg for forgiveness for keeping in the dark or know they gave her the best few months of her life. She had only grown because of course one month was done.

There wasn't enough time in day as it was.  
…...

Kagome sighed as she stared up at the ceiling it was late, Sesshomaru wanted to sleep near her but he had his bedding brought in so he could sleep away from her. He accidentally brushed up against her and she could feel the pulsing from their son. Her gaze widened as if the thought just set in, she rested a hand on her stomach shutting her eyes as the tears fell.

She'd have a family again, her friends were just as much family but it was truly always a little different when it came from you. She could pretend in her mind, thinking of her mother she would have been happy to meet her first grandchild. Help her pick out things they needed for a nursery, when he was like he was at dinner she thought her mother might have liked Sesshomaru. Her grandfather might have warmed up to him eventually and Souta...she just knew he loved stories about demons after meeting Inuyasha. She could bet he had something different to share being a lord. She rolled on her side only freezing feeling an arm slide around her she hadn't been paying attention in the least. She sniffed, eyes and cheeks red.

“You're going to get burned....”

“I'm not going to let a little scarring keep me away when you're upset, he can throw a tantrum all he wants I don't care.” he said simply covering his hand with hers.

She wiped her eyes.

“What's the matter?”

“Really?...”

“Is it really that surprising?”

“I'm just emotional.”

“It is common to get emotional when pregnant, but there is more to it than that isn't there? What's bothering you?”

She shifted in his hold to face him, he raised his hand to carefully wipe the tears away he didn't want her getting too worked up. How it set off red flags in his mind, he absently...yes without thinking on it it was strange no matter what he believed, that he should be proud of his family as his father would have been. It wasn't because he felt shame over it he just didn't know what to do this would have been easy if he gave in to his mother's wishes and let her pick some random demon whore for him. Though he cared about Kagome. What he knew to do from experience....which is mostly ignoring the other until the season comes along...wasn't good enough here he could recognize that.

“Just pointless wishes I couldn't have anyways.”

“About your family?”

She looked up at him.

“Don't act surprised anything you've told Rin about I would know of....for me it's odd to be close to family I suppose. It's not a bad feeling, tell me about them...........it might help.” he tried.

She blinked a few stray tears away as she smiled realizing he was trying his best, she hugged his neck he stared at the back of her head.

“I didn't do anything you know...”

“You don't always need to.”

Wrapped his arms around her, noticing their son gave him a break.

Mommy needed a hug.  
…..


	16. Mother and mother

…...

  
Jaken sighed trotting along slowly, massive bump on his head Inukimi was tired of waiting it was fairly early in the morning and Sesshomaru hadn't come yet. He was afraid to wake him up as he wasn't actually loyal to his mother she had her own servants. One of which, a tall slender salamander demon, with red skin, bald with bright purple eyes. Personally he though Haruhi was attractive but she was completely stand offish. She was coming along this time as his mother would not wait another day. He was lucky she didn't barge into his room herself. With the other lords and ladies still waiting to finish up the rite....and see about his mystery woman...it was best to try and peacefully settle things. No point in getting everyone all excited the castle was a lot fuller with a few trusted personal servants of every group.

He knocked on the door frame knowing that Sesshomaru would hear him, and of course that was why he was concerned about bothering him if he didn't respond but he heard him he add another bump. He sighed he was used to it though. They waited for a bit Haruhi twisting the free ends of her blue obi the silence was a little much after a moment as she sighed.

“Jaken, perhaps you should go inside.”

“Are you mad? Mi'lord can be fair but one doesn't just waltz into his room.”

She sighed.

“But if we don't hurry mi'lady will come and you know how they butt heads especially when he's avoiding her. She loses her calm entirely and quickly too, surely that will be worst.”

He sighed knowing she was right, and pushed the door open just slightly he looked around jumping as one of the weaker servants called him. They called him Master Jaken, the quiet demon told him of course that after dinner Rin retired to her room and Sesshomaru moved to Kagome's. If it was important they could take them. He sighed as they turned to follow him this time he didn't bother knocking he didn't smell anything as Kagome's energy had been pulsing again and blocked her entirely. Still Jaken didn't immediately go to the bedroom he knocked on the edge of the doorframe and peeked in just slightly his mouth fell noticing that she was still sound asleep while his lord was glaring daggers at him.

“You have five seconds.” somehow the whispered words terrified him much more.

“M....m....mi'lord your mother....she'll just...b..barge in if you don't come..”

He sighed.

“Wait outside, I need to wash then I'm coming.”

“Yes..!”

He almost turned to leave before he was called again he thought he might threaten his life and shorten it further.

“Y...yes mi'lord?”

“See to it....that Kagome has a trustworthy personal maid that is to follow her commands, and I don't want her leaving alone so she'll handle any shopping for now I expect she'll need to rest. Make sure it's known she is Lady Kagome I will gladly use any as an example and cut them down should they forget that. Should anyone disrespect my expecting mate in any other way that will be a public execution do I make myself clear?” he said firmly.

Jaken swallowed the lump in his throat slightly but it wasn't as if he'd cross him and think he could argue then. It would have been a heavy threat to most but considering how things used to be before he could tolerate humans let alone keep a treaty with them for certain supplies, mostly for weaker families under his rule, he meant to make sure it was really understood. They were going to find out soon enough that she was expecting he wasn't going to act like he was ashamed no matter how it felt unsure if he'd get to keep them both....or either of them.

Let his son attack and have his moods, at least he knew he was strong, but how strong depended on the end of the next few months.

“Y...yes mi'lord understood.”

Sesshomaru waited for him to leave before he looked down at Kagome carefully stroking her face either their son was calm or at rest. He didn't push it he'd let her sleep for now and carefully shifted to get up and go wash up.  
…..

Inukimi looked up from her place as her son walked in her room, her sitting room mostly a mess with her various chests filled with clothes. She had expensive tastes, her expression was calm, though that wasn't technically true it was unreadable to most. Though much like his face it was just unreadable when he didn't have to jump to fight. He knew she was angry but not so lost in her mood that she would attack him.

At least not yet.

“So you finally managed to come here.”

“I'm free today, what do you want?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“That is no way to speak to me.”

“I have enough on my mind that I'm sure I don't care...mother.” he muttered.

“What about that woman is so important that you can't focus?”

He shook his head.

“You'll find out.”

She groaned rolling her eyes.

“You're just like your father.”

“What does it matter?”

She looked at him slowly.

“Do you want a half breed shit stain roaming around?”

“It wouldn't be an issue, this is my heir we're talking about.”

She grit her teeth.

“No half breed will take this land.”

“It's none of your business.”

“It is my business, that little tramp that tempted you and her bastard are nothing I was your father's wife.”

“But not his mate, that belonged to Izayoi you're lucky to find a suitable partner for a night what a sad existence.”

She moved and tried to slap him though he grabbed her wrist she bared her fangs as his gaze narrowed they weren't mother and son then. He shoved her away from him turning to leave.

“I'll take the high road but insult my mate and unborn child again and I'll ban you from these lands.” he shut the door behind him.

For once he could use a drink.  
…...

“Lady Kagome?”

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she slowly tried to push up she felt dazed, truly that didn't cover much at least the room wasn't swaying and she didn't have to fight morning sickness...yet anyways. She raised her head and saw a fairly pretty woman with short bun and light eyes, skin a deep red. She wore a plain yellow top and black pants.

“Sorry to let myself into your room, Master Jaken told me that after finishing some of my old chores I was supposed to be your personal attendant and should do everything you say. Though, he didn't tell me how long to let you sleep. Only that you were pregnant and my duties. I grew concerned after a bit you should have been up from hunger not too long ago. Lord Sesshomaru didn't come back yet so I only assume he had a meeting come up he wouldn't have left you alone long otherwise. I am Niko....oh I should have started with that I'm very sorry.” she spoke quickly but even a bit out of it Kagome understood her.

She smiled slightly thinking the girl thought she had a reason to fear her she waved her hand.

“Oh...it's okay...you're nervous it's fine I'm not gonna bite, I appreciate you looking in but I've never had a baby let alone a demon one. It's made me attack already so for your own safety if you come in call from the sitting room next time. I don't want to hurt anyone just making sure I'm alright.”

Niko smiled then showing her single fang among the regular teeth she had, she had been worried...well no she was terrified. Sesshomaru is one thing but surely the woman he'd have would be just as threatening she hoped she wouldn't be caught by surprise herself and find out she should fear her. Though really being warned that she could be dangerous while asleep was just as worrying.

“Yes mi'lady of course, thank you.”

Kagome smiled as her mood felt like it evened out.

“Did Sesshomaru tell you to address me like that?”

“Yes he did, and Master Jaken announced that he'd deal with any who questioned it....please don't punish me by making me call you something else.” she said twitching a bit.

Kagome shook her head.

“I get it things are different here...say are you a half demon?”

She tensed.

“I thought so...you have nothing to fear from me but I do need to get out.”

“You want to see the town that's nearest?”

“I do but I don't have any clothes for pregnancy, they're all short.” she didn't really want to roam around like that sort of pregnant woman.

“Ah well I can bring you a longer one and then we can go shopping, there's a nice little place that employs half demons and they serve food you'd be used to eating. I hear the Young Lady really likes the food there when she visits Lord Sesshomaru takes her there often. We can go there or I'll have some food brought up for you.”

“Well Sesshomaru's busy...so I guess we'll go, hungry?”

“Mi'lady I wouldn't eat with you...”

“Don't you have to do what I say?” she said with a grin.

Niko stared at her as she easily stood up to stretch and smiled again, Kagome was glad she took some money she got from Kaede. They didn't make much which is why she would often go out with Kohaku to do some extra slaying but it was always enough to get by and after saving some for a bit it began to add up. She moved to grab her coin purse while Niko ran to get her something else to wear. It would be one of hers but it would do for a little trip. It would also have her scent if they got separated she hoped they wouldn't be but she always worried she mess up the tasks she was given she was a naturally nervous demon.

Kagome moved to refill the hot spring with fresh water before sliding in she tapped her stomach feeling a pure pulsing in response she smiled.

“We need to have a chat son, about how you treat your father.”

There was another pulse though really it made her feel a little sick, she sighed.

“Don't sass your mother boy...” she muttered.  
…..

Niko looked over at Kagome as they made their way out of the castle, though the sky blue cloth she found was plain she made it seem as more than it was. She carried herself as any alpha's mate was, though it was from her time working on herself rather than immediately falling into the role she was glad for the nerve she had. In the past seeing all of the demons and such watching her closely trying to figure out more about her would have sent her running eventually. She could play it off but of course there was plenty to be scared of before. Now, she hoped that wasn't the case, she wasn't going to live in fear at the idea that Naraku could be alive , they killed him once they could do it again. Especially on his own.

Kagura was even less of a concern, she wondered if that was her thinking or a boost of energy from their son.

She hadn't heard of anything going on, in fact even those odd demons that attacked the wolves, hadn't showed up again or she guessed they could have but they hadn't spread. Things had been quiet, she wondered if they followed Kagura too. As she calmed her nerves telling him more about her family he mentioned that none of his soldiers had seen anything, there were no wounded, not even odd smells and he had several groups that traveled far from the castle when there wasn't a war going on, it could have been an attack against them. He admitted he sent a small team to try and find the wolves before the season was over. Ayame had triplets, two little boys that looked like her and a little girl that looked likt her father everyone was doing fine. He told them to say that Jaken mentioned what he heard and he meant to offer a treaty in exchange for information.

Kagome smiled slightly at the thought as she followed Niko to the carriage where A-Un was already waiting with a few other animals just for it. As she moved to reattach the carriage that he had removed, he was supposed to as his tail could reach the latch, Kagome was lost in thought. Glad for her friends.

“Kagome!”

She looked up seeing that Rin was coming over she smiled and hugged her in greeting.

“Good morning Rin I thought you might have studies.”

“Not during The Rite...oh and some other festivals, I slept in too long...I heard everyone talking that you were leaving.”

“Just to get some more suitable clothes, want to come? Your father is supposed to be busy so I didn't want to bother him.”

Rin nodded as Yui ran after her.

“Little Miss honestly, what have I told you about running off you could set off the servants if they think anything is going on.”

“Sorry Yui...I'm going with Kagome.”

“Then I will accompany you, Lady Kagome is that all you have to wear?”

“Until I get more, Niko let me borrow it.”

She made a face as she went silent A-Un nuzzled her stomach curiously as Rin gave him a pat before climbing in. Kagome grinned.

“Ready for a baby A-Un?”

They only looked at her waving their heads before Niko helped her in, Yui sighed sitting next to her, she didn't care for Niko. Who was scared of her at least Kagome could chat with Rin to cut through the tension.  
…...

Rin looked out the window as they landed in the stable for the traveling animals, she hadn't seen silence like that since she first arrived. Though Niko's scent clung a bit of course Sesshomaru's was stronger, they...the townspeople a mix of colors and demon bloods I intended to wave until they saw her. She rested her hand on her stomach as Rin fell in step with her cheerfully walking by head up as her father taught her. She was not at fault for being kind but she had an attitude to keep up kind didn't mean weak after all. Yui sighed as Niko seemed to freeze up, much like she had first hearing that she was the new mate and part of the family.

“Let it be clear Lady Kagome is mated to our Lord, you will show her respect or face the consequences that is why she may be out here without him. You will behave as if he were right here ready to strike you down.” Yui announced.

She was much more surprised by the cheering, Rin tugged on her sleeve to get her attention while there was noise to drown out her words.

“You carry an alpha's heir they'll celebrate just like they celebrate his birthday so sometimes you just have to smile to get them to go away I don't want you to get too anxious.” Kagome smiled warmly at her, yes it seemed like his people adored him...so far anyways she guessed they should be a little excited.

She wondered about being swarmed she didn't know what was technically proper among demons in this case, Sango didn't normally have to slay higher up demons they weren't much to study. Even those that lived freely now but would have hid out in the past they killed what attacked nothing more.

The walk wasn't long though the chatter seemed to have grown a bit Yui moved to grab Niko's arm before she could follow them in.

“We'll stand outside and wait mi'lady.”

Though she didn't seem pleased to say it, Kagome's title that is she didn't want to go in there. The little shack reminded her of a typical human resting place...or whatever they were called she didn't know. She was glad to have something familiar but cocked her head.

“I already asked Niko to join us, you come in too.”

“No mi'lady we eat early so as not to break any rules.”

“I didn't eat yet I had to clean some broken glass...”

“That you probably had something to do with, and it's not my fault Niko.”

“I didn't I was woken up to take care of it...” Niko argued.

“So?”

Kagome cleared her throat.

“Yui please, it's really my decision isn't it, if you don't want to come in leave her be because she is.” she said firmly.

Yui gave her a hard look as she released her and turned to wait outside, she smiled as Yui thanked her she'd never been inside some still weren't so welcoming to half demons it was unsettling. The slow crowd in stood up seeing Rin she waved introducing Kagome properly though she was sure before sun down everyone would have heard this larger village was paved with various shops and decent homes for everyone this close to the castle they had the most money and really were the most like well off humans. Granted they kept their demon ways, fighting on the streets was common just usually for fun, their drink was much stronger making for rowdy nights.

Though still there was something in the way they moved, the way the vendors were that reminded of her a typical rich area in these times anyways. She could only imagine what the money would be worth if she could go back to her time, they might have seemed modest to some but after seeing how demons lived while traveling there was a clear difference. It was interesting to say the very least.

The owner introduced himself as Tanji

“Welcome welcome Lady Kagome and Lady Rin, have whatever you like we'll notify your father.” the pale blue demon had horns, and was without a face speaking telepathically. Odd but not the strangest obviously.

She shook her head.

“Don't bother him I have my own money we won't leave without paying.”

He...would have made a face about then.

“AH yes of course I meant no offense of course you do our proud Lord would find a woman that could take care of herself, though please while you are carrying let us treat you and welcome you here properly. Right this way we'll start you off with some tea and Lady Rin my mother is here, she just made a big batch of those rolls you like so much.”

She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to this treatment though as Rin smiled at least she could take peace there. She explained, as they were left at the table, that he was a half demon though his mother took some of his father's blood the aging woman produced a rather strong child. Sora was always happy to see Rin proof that their Lord wasn't so evil after all.

Now a pregnant mate that appeared human as well she felt more peace than she ever had serving them.

“You know....I'm used to some being a little worked up about my state...I didn't know a half demon owned this place....or that one of us could own anything here.” Niko said.

Rin smiled.

“There are a lot more places like this here than you think, I bet they send you to awful places for pick ups.” Rin said knowing her uniform was for the usual hidden staff.

“Oh yes...usually Young Lady....mi'lady..” she stuttered as Rin smiled.

“Anything is fine with me...at least that's what papa said to say I'd have you call me by name.”

Niko was surprised she was so mild mannered she guessed she had been a little sheltered the hidden staff just handled all the grunt work she didn't have a reason to get to know them before. It was kind of nice.

“Yet you didn't want to address me that way.” Kagome teased.

“That's different....Oh now I guess I shouldn't really call you that should I? A lot of alphas eventually get married...so..” she trailed off huffing a bit.

Kagome smiled at her though she wasn't so sure Sesshomaru was going to take that step she was still going to be here with family all the same.

“You can call me mother if you like.”

Rin's smile widened.

“Really?You don't mind?” she threw her arms around her as she shook her head, she couldn't very well help her mood it would be even harder to lose Kagome but she was hopeful.

At the moment anyways.  
…...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I can't help but keep her innocent, while of course if this were real life there are plenty of people that keep their cheery selves my experience is that some get up tight when you keep characters happy. She's coping, I of course meant it as Sesshomaru wanted to keep her as she was as best he could she can be mellow when she's dead. Not that I've seen hissy fits here or anything just what I'm used to.


	17. How home feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....I don't know I fought myself a lot on this chapter I had different ideas and couldn't really settle on one so yes in the end I just wanted to get to the end that was accepted across the board....of myself lol.
> 
> Thanks for the kudo :)

…...

  
Sesshomaru sighed as he walked through the halls with the other alphas preparing for another little match. He hadn't planned on spending as much time with them but as Kagome and Rin were already gone he didn't want to point out that he was having a hard time sensing them he suspected his son was doing it. Which he guessed he should be proud of but he wasn't going to ask around like he was lacking anywhere. This wasn't the best time to show that, they would be fine for now he looked up hearing Jaken calling for him.

“Mi'lord! L...Lady Kagome and the Young Lady have returned.”

“Ah excellent, you'll let us meet this new mate of yours won't you?” June started.

“Yes I'm quite curious about her myself.” Ryo said.

Of course the name sounded familiar to the brothers as they followed him to the main entrance Sesshomaru paused slightly though he kept his expression nuetral Kagome could see it in his eyes. He liked that look, the seamstress had her change so Niko could figure out how to help her dress, the clingier kimono was a dark blue and white she could have lowered the top but kept it up the bottom fell spreading out a bit and she wore a sash over she was surprised the material was so cheap especially with such nicely detailed roses decorating it. Though they really were well off those closest to the castle.

She had gone with light make up though he almost wished she picked something else Manten growled.

“You wench I remember....”

He didn't get to finish Sesshomaru couldn't have moved fast enough Kagome was in front of him in a second her gaze narrowed.

“What was that, I didn't hear you.”

Her fist sent him flying he skidded across the courtyard moving to get in Hiten's face grabbing him by the throat for a moment he saw her eyes glowing in white as her fingertips burned his neck.

“I will say this once, and only once I don't know how you two ended coming back of all people but I swear you cross me and your sister will be alone again. Is that clear? Try me, please do.”

He never submitted so quickly in his life as the glow faded she gave him a sweet smile and let him go.

“Souten's really sweet don't disappoint her again she loves you and if you're on the same level as Sesshomaru I know you have the sense to do something useful with your second chance. Tell your brother he's dead if he crosses me again.”

Icca let out a croak of laughter as June grinned.

“Ah....what a delight, how she compliments you, you're glowing if you're not too worn out I hope you'll come visit with us for a while.” June started.

Kagome was surprised at the warm welcome though she guessed giving into some of her mood helped. She didn't trust them and since she was pregnant she was going to make sure she didn't have another run in with them. As they were properly introduced there was only one more that needed to meet her, she didn't rant and rave or anything. But she was flat Kagome knew she didn't like her but it didn't matter. There was nothing to fight over there Sesshomaru got between her and Manten who was rightfully humiliated, they could leave but the rest could move back to the sitting room.

They didn't chat long at least Kagome and Rin didn't sit around too long it was awkward with his mother eyeing her. Sesshomaru wished she had just sent the bill he could easily treat her even though she was like Rin. The luxury was nice it simply didn't effect them he wasn't really looking forward to the fights he wanted a quiet evening. He watched a couple of the smaller scale matches before he joined Kagome and Rin for dinner.

It seemed almost too soon as they had to settle for bed savoring the silence of the castle as anyone still partying was just out of earshot in the village.

Not that that peace lasted long.  
…...

“Kagome....?”

She couldn't really make out the sound of the voice it was just cold surrounding her it was dark she didn't feel right like she had to go. She wondered if it was Naraku or Kagura but she couldn't tell that either she just kept walking, she felt solid pieces but only reaching in the dark she couldn't make out the material. She moved and fell forward looking around the view seemed to wave a bit she didn't feel cold anymore though it was quickly growing uncomfortable in heat.

“Kag...ome.” the voice was distant now.

She felt fear, things weren't right she could look behind her there was only darkness but she could move, no that wouldn't work she had to keep going forward.

There was a gust of wind she waved back and forth she was giving in, she shook her head feeling dizzier by the second. She turned around as she stepped back again, someone grabbing her arm...at least it felt like pressure were those fingers she couldn't say.

“Kagome!....................”

Then screaming.  
…..

Rin shifted moving to push herself up she looked around though it was completely dark she felt in front of her blindly catching Sesshomaru's hair she reached across him and grabbed the shoulder that was there to try to tell her where to pat to check for blood.

“Mother.....father wake up!”

Her voice echoed slightly hearing a groan as Kagome moved to sit up Sesshomaru's gaze was red in the darkness....unsettling to some but it put her at rest.

“Kagome, Rin are you alright?”

“I'm fine....”

“Ugh I feel like my head tried to dislodge from my body......where are we?”

“I don't know....”

She cocked her head.

“What's the matter?”

“Father said someone had hold of you having to leave the castle when the locks are connected to him for us he took me along.” Rin said nervously as with shuffling they rose up.

“Someone had hold of me....I don't I was running in the dark I didn't know where I was just that had to get away from it.” she sighed heavily as she rubbed her head.

Sesshomaru raised his arm to put around her as he did with Rin.

“At least you snapped out of it, though I'm not sure where you are.”

Kagome was sure she heard a long lost familiar sound she patted his chest.

“Jump up there's a cover.”

He released them to see if it was true knocking the wood out of the way he jumped down to carefully pick up Kagome as any new bride mindful of her bump and jumped to land on the edge. He let her down and warned Rin he was coming back for her. Kagome looked over her shoulder and walked forward hearing the door shake a bit. With a scream the door was thrown open as Sesshomaru set Rin down they looked forward a bit of light coming in as the chosen weapon fell from her hand.

“.....K...Kagome?”

She let out a choked sob.

“Mom!”

Michi dropped her flashlight and threw her arms around her daughter, the last time she saw Kagome she was yanked down the well before she could even say how much she loved her. She'd hardly aged a day the bob was a little longer, clothes were still comfortable just slightly different...not a change more not that Kagome really cared paid that any attention. She kissed her cheek.

“My little girl you made it back home!”

She nearly jumped catching Rin and Sesshomaru's feet in the light of the fallen flashlight, feeling her daughter's baby bump she realized they had to talk and better get inside.  
…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a cliffhanger :D


	18. Where you come from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really only one part of info I ended up breaking it up, I only had writer's block for a little then I just couldn't settle on this chapter so it's not very good but it connects as I think it should I hope you like it.

…....

  
Kagome sighed as she settled in the tub, she never thought she would miss it the luxury but traditional spas here were on par with what Sesshomaru had it wasn't like they were uncomfortable. Still it was different that was all, she smiled slightly she could say that about a lot of things still she wondered how the force of the well was pushed to where it was. Part of her wondered if they would end up back where they came from if they went through again she felt a sort of pulse from the well the power was there but it was weak...like in the past where she just wanted to savor her time in her bed again. Taste her mom's cooking, play games with Souta while listening to stories her grandfather repeated all the time.

Though she reached a point where it didn't bother her they were something else to miss he was out playing cards with some of his friends and Souta was out with a girl in his class. A reward, Michi called it, for doing so well in school. Kagome was glad things were going well for them she couldn't wait to surprise them later. For now Michi was heading out to get clothes for them. It wasn't too late she'd only been taking a little walk before she heard the noise.

She had been more than happy to run out and grab something quick Kagome smiled warmly knowing her mother was a little overwhelmed she was just happy to jump up and help. Had it been later she wouldn't have let her go she said she was only getting one outfit because she really wanted to see what they thought of this time she wondered if that made her even more excited to go out.

She had them relax in the living room but she didn't want them to wait too long but she had already settled longer than she meant to.

As she moved to stand to dry off she moved to stand in front of the mirror as she stroked her stomach feeling a pulse she moved to look for a sundress she could wear or something lighter it already felt a little warm in here...probably because of her son.

“Hey...ready to have some of grandma's cooking? You'll love it.”

There was a pulse again, almost like he was curious.

She bent to grab a old teeshirt and shorts, it was an old sleep wear but ratty enough that it fit she walked out and made her way to the living room smiling as she saw Rin flipping channels as Kagome showed her. She absently mentioned making sure not to flip too quickly without watching some of what was on because she knew her grandfather didn't like too much flicking.

“How's television?” she asked.

Rin looked over smiling at her.

“It's interesting....what's a dirty baby daddy? Some angry woman was screaming it on the phone on one of these.....shows?”

She laughed.

“That's a man who will get a woman pregnant and try to avoid child support which you have to pay when you aren't actively raising a child.”

Sesshomaru frowned looking up from the newspaper curious about some of the language though he could understand enough with help from Kagome. Just a touch of her power helped with some of the confusion but she couldn't quite give them a crash course on everything she knew just growing up in this time. Her mental power there had it's own limitation not that it really mattered...at least they wouldn't panic the first time they saw a car and knew many basic rules and laws were different here.

“What sort of man is that? You must be joking.” he said gaze narrowed.

She smiled sitting next to him.

“It's no real man, but baby mama's mess up too, usually it's the type you didn't want to reproduce with in the first place but it's no mistake to make a new life remember Rin save yourself for someone who will be there for you hopefully you'll really love him.” she said thinking of some of the shows and stories she read about before she even met Inuyasha the idea had been strange to her too.

Rin nodded enthusiastically before she looked up as Souta ran in to hug Kagome.

She smiled patting his head as she shifted to hug him back.

“Don't tell me my little pain in the butt missed me too.”

“You're the worst sister ever jerk you don't get to just run off and never visit.” he said pinching her ear in a very Michi like manner.

She laughed.

“I'm sorry Souta the well was destroyed I only just found the other way to get here and I was lost in my mind when it happened not sure where it is.”

He pouted though it wasn't like the one of childhood she was used to he was older now it was more like a young man close to his sister might learn to worry from their mother. Like the look she saw Kohaku give Sango it was sweet. He shook his head apologizing for not properly greeting Sesshomaru and Rin....one confused for the brother though Sesshomaru let that slide. When his mother called emotional saying she had so much to take care of he had to rush home to see his sister.

He missed her, he even missed fighting with her sometimes, granted they didn't really have some sort of feud when he annoyed her she'd give in and play games with him. This time she was glad to let him show his new niece...adopted or not...how games worked Sesshomaru seemed at least a little interested in it all.

When Michi returned with Heero with the bags he came to her side to be back felt amazing though she wondered how they could get back she guessed one night would be okay to ignore that.

There was of course something more important she had to question this time, like the blood she carried.

Her grandfather quickly pointed to her mother, it was her story to tell.  
…..

After dinner Michi explained that the powers that fueled a priestess came from her father's side of the family made up of pure monks and untainted priestesses only setting aside their paths when they felt it was time to make a family. That was their chosen life no matter what anyone else thought of it. The demon blood came from hers.

“But mom you never mentioned that before.”

She nodded absently sipping her tea.

“There was never any point in it, our family has lived in this time for a long while...that is why we moved without aging once you get used to the proper way of life around humans things change. When you and your brother moved on without showing any signs of changing I assumed you'd been purified in the womb and there was nothing to teach you about. At least not until you began having children the way we mixed it became like any trait but instead of eye and hair color it was blood now that it's spiking I could assume I was either wrong with Souta as well or he'll start taking after your father. I didn't want you to worry about it, try and push yourself the change can be traumatizing it has to come slowly and naturally.

Though there have been struggles with other members pairing off with demons, it's not a natural change in the least, many have gotten through it just fine. As my grandchild can sass his father that way I believe before he was is ready to be born he will complete the shift and indeed entirely take the demon blood but things happen we'll see.”

“But I....” Kagome trailed off she didn't even know what to ask.

Michi smiled at her.

“Kaito is my father if he still lives he can help you, if not he has followers who can, I let your father seal my powers a long while ago I'd have to be retrained to really help you. For now...maybe you should just stay I don't know how much stress bouncing between times that way will be for the baby.”

“...You're probably right....but I don't know anyone by that name there...I don't think.” she rubbed her head trying to dig in her mind a bit looking up as Sesshomaru patted her back.

“Don't get worked up.” he said firmly.

Michi's smile widened watching them.

“He's the panther king I know he's had some issues with Lord Inutaisho in the past but you are the future you two can change that. In fact as proper alphas, in this case you have to so who is ready for dessert?”

Kagome hadn't been given a firmer change of subject than she got right then, she felt it then though it was muted sealed or not something pulsed from her. The conversation was done.

Her mother didn't think the time was now.

As if on cue she felt sick from their son.  
….

 


	19. Curse's push

…...

  
With a groan Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru shook his hand having been burnt by touching her, she moved to touch her stomach he'd attempted to rub her back as their son made her sick.

“Stop sassing your father....that's not nice.”

She was 'rewarded' with what felt like another flip, he smiled slightly though Kagome missed the lighter look. She sighed wondering if when the baby was born if he'd ignore her and Sesshomaru would be the favorite parent...she felt emotional already.

“Are you alright?” she called after moving from the toilet to the sink to wash out her mouth.

“I'm more concerned about you.” he said glancing over.

She smiled then.

“I'm fine...he's just the lead act in a three ring circus.”

“A what?”

She stretched slowly explaining the reference as she followed him out though he sat on the floor and she sat on the bed. Though he wanted to sit closer considering how they were ripped to this time he didn't think it was a good idea to risk weakening himself getting attacked by his son. He wasn't entirely sure if they were the only three that made it in. It was just for this night it didn't bother him sometimes an alpha has tasks they may not approve of in normal senses. If nothing goes wrong he would settle a little more though he needed to know more about what she called home. He could say he felt a little bitter, he wanted her to see home with him.

Rubbing his temples he wondered where that came from, he looked at her as she stretched lightly she only smiled when she noticed. He knew where that idea came up. He planned to just sit up and listen for anything going wrong, he looked up as Rin came in to say goodnight Kagome shook her head.

“You might as well sleep with us tonight.”

“But grandmother said I could be in her room she's looking for another futon. Until the attic was set up.” Rin said lightly, a smile on her face at the feeling of being so easily welcomed into the family.

Kagome smiled, her mother was always prepared.

Souta showed her his newest games that had been left organized in his room while Heero told her stories about Kagome and Souta when they were younger. As she had to visit the bathroom a few times while Michi expected them to try on the clothes she bought. She asked Rin to address her that way Kagome could only smile they loved her already she had that air around her and he was behaving as any man meeting the family. He was respectful, seeing how they treated Rin how happy his mate was to see them knowing that whenever they got back the risk they would be returning to...it did something to his mood that was the most he could say about it. Glancing at the hair on them he cocked his head Buyo finally came out of hiding and seemed to like him perhaps even more than Inuyasha he found the harmless creature...wasn't too bad to deal with.

He could say he even liked the...sweatpants her mother thought would work for him they were a little short but comfortable enough.

With what came from her father's side of the family, Heero had things to look over and he was trying to pinpoint where the power was coming from to link them back. Though he'd have to meditate and really focus on it. He was safely locked in his room free from distractions by now.

“The attic used to be my room, it's just the right size...well alright don't stay up too late you want to make sure she's well rested. She'll worry about everyone before herself.” Kagome said as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

“Right, night...night to you too.” she said carefully patting Kagome's stomach, grinning as she felt the pulse she smiled he seemed plenty delighted with the attention and her nausea faded with his bad mood.

They said goodnight as she carefully closed the door behind her with a few more calls the house was beginning to settle she flipped off the light. Michi had a couple extra futons as it were for times when Heero hurt his back and needed extra padding and of course Souta and Kagome used to have sleepovers.

“Don't panic...I'm sure we won't be here long.”

“I'm in no rush mother is at least trustworthy with my lands.”

“But aren't you worried she'll go too far?”

“She only cares to keep things as they are so she can enjoy the high life and fight who she chooses, we've never really disagreed on how to rule though she would prefer I send the weaker members to entertain us in the prisons.”

“You have a prison?”

“We have traitors too and we deal with them, usually with fights to the death.”

Kagome shook her head.

“Still....”

“You were upset.” she paused as he shifted slightly she wouldn't say so but as tall as he was he did have a masculine build more on the slender side as she was against the wall the bed was plenty large enough for both of them.

He looked at her resting his chin on his raised fist.

“Because you missed them, it's not as though this is twenty years down the line and enough is enough enjoy your time with them. I believe when your grandfather is at peace enough that he'll find the way I'd hope before then you were happy enough. They missed you too.”

She blinked a few stray tears away as he smiled slightly.

“Don't look at me like that, I've been considerate to you haven't I?”

She laughed lightly moving to hug him he relaxed slightly as he was spared from the burning he held her close already feeling like he might not stay awake considering how at ease he was just holding her. Knowing their...he frowned staring into space over her head yes he should remember that as Rin was family she was theirs now. He thought about her grandfather he seemed unsure about the scrolls and but said he could look into them too with his senses. Though he couldn't remember some spiritual attack forcing a gender change.

Kagome hadn't mentioned much about that just that of course Michi wanted to know how they met, thinking back to when he came looking for his father's sword. She mentioned it didn't go so well but a curse mellowed him out for them to attempt getting closer. She wasn't sure about saying anything at all but seeing what Heero was connected to he thought it was important to mention. Perhaps he could find more....perhaps he could find Kagura and if Naraku was alive.

Heero kept his own teachings secret for the same reason, wanting their souls to come to the choice on their own the power that was unique to their family worked better that way. Though he assured Kagome that just because he could pause in what was natural to him didn't mean he'd lost touch he'd be fine so long as she wasn't panicking near him.

She opened her eyes and looked up.

“What....” he paused there it was another pulse one their son responded to, almost happily it was coming from Heero's room.

Kagome shook her head, she couldn't even question her mother and grandmother with so little to go on she'd never felt such energy from her grandfather before. She wondered how he kept it under wraps the way it felt.

“He reached the threshold...”

“You didn't think he could?”

“I didn't know how it worked...Kaede told me that it was common for the ways of a monk or priestess to weaken in age. However, dad's family was different, from what I feel there could be a lot more coming for him than I thought it must be why he burns you so easily. Grandpa is different..his energy is pure, calming.” she smiled slightly resting her head against his chest.

“He'll be a strong warrior then, perhaps he'll be trained without weapons, when the time comes.”

If it came, he thought to himself as she made a sort of happy noise, she could almost picture what he looked like. She looked up at Sesshomaru mostly she found herself hoping that he would have his father's eyes.

“Those changed the most.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

“Your eyes, they always seemed so harsh and cold..now it's different, warmer.”

“Only with family...well those I want around me anyways mother still has trouble stopping herself from baring her fangs the first time I walk in a room.”

She grinned as she kissed the tip of his nose he stared at her a slow look of affection coming on his face she decided then no matter how handsome he naturally was he still looked his best with an actual smile.  
…....

“Kagome...”

She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying a pale blue room, everything from the futon to the faded trees outside. She moved to stand up slowly Sesshomaru was gone everyone was but she didn't feel worried about that. She raised an eyebrow, her grandfather's energy peace she turned and moved to the sliding door to push it open. Sitting on a cushion in the middle of the floor was a bald man he stood slowly he wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru but certainly tall enough. While he might appear handsome to others clad in rich red robes standing out in the blue scenery he wasn't to her.

She smiled slightly even lighter, more youthful his wise gaze was the same.

“....Grandpa?”

He smiled.

“I wasn't sure I could properly reach you to live without powers...I should have practiced more but I suppose I wanted the comfort of peace too.”

She smiled looking down as she saw her pajamas had been replace by a white and purple kimono, she approached him as he turned raising his hand to beckon her forward. As she took the offer the scene faded to another it was a bit more faded hard to make out.

“This however...I'm not sure if I've been at rest too long or if I'm being blocked by something....I'm not even entirely sure if the person who has the scrolls is someone that Sesshomaru knows. I can't be sure.”

“You think someone is blocking you?”

He nodded.

“Though I know...it's not over just yet...”

“What about Kagura?...if she's with Naraku he could have someone working for him that could hide things.” she offered.

He shook his head.

“Ah yes....you will see her again and while she is not alone....” he waved his hand showing the remains of Kagura standing still surrounded by her insects there was no one else.

“She is also not truly working with anyone else.”

Kagome stared at the image as she faded.

“While I cannot see the future I can see people that you've interacted with recently if she didn't appear she would leave you alone.”

She nodded slowly as he sighed shifting back to the view of the nearly empty room he smiled at her still though.

“Even some things are blocked concerning you...which I would suspect comes from your blood and pregnancy at the moment. It can be draining to use our own powers on family.” he explained.

“What if it's more than that.”

“It could be...without knowing for sure who has the scrolls I can't rule anything out...every day I will regain more control. Soon I will be able to find out more, and if it's someone that can shield themselves from us that will give me something to work with....if I just need more focus...well you'll get the answers you need. Just give me time.”

She smiled at him as she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you grandpa....I guess we won't be rushing to get back.”

“It's probably better that you don't we want to see if there is anything to look out for with my great grandson.” he said resting his hand on her stomach she smiled feeling the pulse...this time all around her from him.

“Sesshomaru wasn't in a rush either his lands are fine with his mother.”

He nodded with a light smile.

“Yes despite how you met, he has indeed changed for the better you'll be happy with him so long as you allow yourself.”

“You think something will change?” she asked as he shifted from side to side.

“I think you're still a lot more innocent than you think.”

She huffed as he chuckled.

“That aside...why are you bald here...?” she said forcing a change in subject.

“Because I'm bald outside of this, my body is an illusion but the hair...it's just a wig.” with a grin, he turned showing her the tattoos along his head black markings in various swirls of different thickness.

“I can only change my appearance so much to stop any from being alarmed. This is a mark for the leaders that pass on teachings don't want any odd looks in the street....oh something is happening better return. What an odd push....sorry about that dear.”

She wondered what he meant but before she could say anything her voice was gone and the view faded, until she opened her eyes again.  
…...

She pushed herself up slowly back in her room the sun was pouring in the room through the window. She could already smell breakfast Souta moving to try not to disturb her. She rubbed the back of her head staring at the form next to her. She swallowed thickly shifting to run her fingers through the hair and looked down before shaking Sesshomaru's shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly looking up at her.

“What's the mat.....”

He shot up in a second going to her bathroom staring at the half naked.....female human staring back at him, eyes blue once again markings gone.

“Kagome what....happened?”

Kagome jumped as there was a knock to her door her grandfather peeked in looking as he always did.

“It would appear whoever is after you is pushing at your powers to curse Sesshomaru, can't say I've ever seen that before this is some foe you have. Seems he was sure this change would embarrass him that's the only reason to change his outward appearance. Now to see if I can find who is after your mate there certainly interesting don't you think?”  
….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say..just need a little more genderbent Sesshie ha.


	20. Different yet the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about the wait had a little issue with this story so this may be filler like but at least it's here.
> 
> It's been a while so if I thanked already sorry, thanks for the bookmark Doom4, SessKag, thanks for the kudo and thanks kimmyloves_daddario1.

….....

“Sesshomaru it will be okay relax.”

Kagome tried patting his back as he leaned over the bathroom counter head in his hands, he seemed shorter this time as he huffed in annoyance. Though a bit more petite he had the nice curve of a female demon once again. It was familiar obviously but still it was very different he didn't consider how much the distraction of the season helped the first time.

Sure the desire was still there he worried he might lose her, she was important to him, he wanted her to touch him. Things were still different it didn't feel good that was all he could think about it.

Hands tight against his scalp as she shook her head.

“Relax...no that's not even possible.” he groaned again.

He wasn't sure what was worse, thinking his son currently hated him for needing to leave or that his mate's powers could be used in such a way by someone else. Though...he wasn't angry at that as if he blamed either of them but obviously it didn't feel good.

“I'm sure this is temporary...” Kagome offered.

“So you know how to get to Mount Hakurei in this time...?” he asked, his tone hopeful she hated to cut that but she had little choice.

“No I mean...I don't know if that area exists here there is construction to consider.”

He wailed slightly dropping to his side emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet she moved to hold his hair back.

“You're responding to purification Inuyasha did too the first time he slept with Kikyo...you have to calm down or it'll get worse and I won't be able to do anything about it.” she spoke quietly knowing he could hear her.

She stroked his back, rubbing in circles, he tried breathe carefully feeling his body was constricting a bit as if he was being tugged around by the power that came from her as well as her grandfather. He felt her tugging her free hand through his hair the sensation was soothing enough as his grip loosened on the toilet he felt the problem breaking down.

She smiled.

“There you go it'll be okay we'll fix it believe that.”

He sighed heavily as his shoulders sagged he grabbed the tissue wiping his mouth with a flush she stood and grabbed her rinse cup for him. Along with the mouthwash, he moved to do what she wanted feeling a little drained as the stress took over. Kagome grabbed her robe a plain light blue one that she had gotten a little over sized it was comfortable. She covered him and he tied the sash around his of course much slimmer waist. His body was aching again after a moment he allowed her to take him to the bed. Heero left them alone long ago to warn the rest of the family that he'd be out of it.

She moved to sit next to him he sighed his body felt heavy and weak, he found himself leaning against her shoulder he didn't want to be like this. Though of course feeling her arms around him was nice for his nerves considering his current state of mind. He wasn't completely omega in mind though not entirely beta he was just thinking he wasn't aroused he felt off and needed her closer to him.

He guessed that feeling alone wasn't so bad he did like contact from her but to feel that as a response to this mess...well that didn't feel right this time. He wanted to sit up and say it was fine, he got attacked and he wanted to shake it off but he was a lot more than a little out of sorts. This felt even worse than the first time.

He didn't feel like he was dying for touch to distract him he only felt the push of...someone he couldn't name. She noticed the struggle easily enough and rubbed his back gently at least during the season there was something normal to grasp, heat and wanting relief. After this he did really look to be suffering more than he had to.

Kagome wished she could make it better for him.

“My grandfather will help us figure out what to do while we're here.” she said carefully as she brushed hair behind his ear.

He looked at her feeling out of place again but he took a heavy breath really not wanting to be like this while she was pregnant he doesn't want their son to sense him at his worse.

“But I...” he paused as she tapped his lips with her finger.

“No buts...”

He nodded slowly, that was a normal feeling again...he really wanted her to kiss him, back to a mess he was slipping into omega ways he knew that then he needed some advice. He found himself missing Hojo a bit.

“Okay...things will work out as they are supposed to.” he said, attempting to be optimistic.

Kagome grinned kissing his cheek.

“That's better, I know okay...being optimistic doesn't always help but you know you'll make it a lot harder on yourself if you don't at least try. For now, just stay up here keep away from my grandfather he is still pulsing and you'll get sick again, rest up here and then when you feel better we'll go out.”

He gave her a wide eyed stare, she smiled as she put her hands on her hips feeling that string of a shiver, omega under alpha once again he looked down as he nodded. She gave his cheek an affectionate pinch.

“Trust me you'll be curious and then you'll realize it will be too much just sitting here looking at the wall will make you crazy. Besides Rin will be out with me and the baby won't you want to be with your family? I'll get you something light.” she teased, he sighed as she turned to leave.

He sighed as he looked down, bringing his knees up he rested his head on them.

“Morning....papa...”

He tensed rubbing his hands through his hair roughly, he really wanted to just hide at that moment but he wasn't going to do that. He looked up, he expected her to freak out a little though she smiled as she always did but there was concern in her gaze as he met her gaze.

“Morning Rin.” he said carefully.

Rin was still dressed for bed it was early enough she walked over to sit on the bed next to him.

“Grandfather told us what happened.....and that you were really sick after.” Rin said carefully, that explained the concern.

He shook his head.

“It's not too bad your mother helped me through it already.” he offered, still concerned she nodded.

“But...try to give me the benefit of the doubt and not look at me as less than...”

He jumped as she threw her arms around him, when Heero warned her that Sesshomaru wasn't himself she was expecting something horrible considering it was pure energy against a powerful demon. Though she could say her father was actually....well pretty he looked like some of her nicer dolls that she kept on to, they were pretty why not him. She wouldn't say so to him considering it was clear he really disliked this. She just thought perhaps he might look like Jaken after an attack or something of the sort. Father was still father.

“Don't say stupid things I know who you are...I was just surprised.” she said lightly.

He smiled slightly as he hugged her back.

“Still....ugh it doesn't feel right I feel like someone tried to kill me without warning, it's stressful.”

“Good thing you have us huh?” she asked with a wide smile.

His smile grew a bit as he looked at her, his sweet girl.

“It is....”

“Are you really okay?”

He stretched a bit.

“I am a little drained, but I'll be fine.” he said reassuring her, the act making him feeling a little better it was easier to be optimistic for Rin.

It was strange he could do so for Kagome but it was a different feeling, he somewhat wanted her to see some of his worst to see if she wanted to stay. Though it was a matter of mixed feelings as he was worried about what his son might sense. It was just another mess.

“Ah morning Rin.” Kagome said from the door with a tray.

“Morning mother.” Rin said excitedly.

She set the tray down, Sesshomaru watched as she moved to hand him a cup of tea Rin moved to stand out of the way.

“Are you going to eat with us?”

“No, grandmother said I could help with some more cooking...but I had to check on father.” she said, her tone sweet.

Kagome smiled resting an arm around her shoulders giving her light hug.

“He'll be okay after he gets some more rest so don't worry too much, go and help grandma for now and I'll let you know if anything changes.” she offered.

Rin nodded, reassured, as she moved to hurry out Kagome gave him a look.

“Ready to try and eat?” she asked.

“Maybe soup....my stomach is jumping again.”

“Oh how sweet....”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Sympathy pains, your son is worried about you too you know.” she tapped her stomach and he reached to rest his hand on her stomach seeing the easy smile on his face she felt a little better.

She really hoped they could fix this without him suffering too much, she just wished she knew who was after them even from this time.  
…...


End file.
